


The Force Awakens

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: The New Star Wars with a twist [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Lives, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Leia is a good Aunt, Leia needs a hug, M/M, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Han Solo, Parent Luke Skywalker, Past Abuse, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe is Luke and Han’s kid, Poe is a Skywalker, Post Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Poe is thrown into a loop when he saves a droid from the evil First Order. Now he’s thrown on a mission with a young scavenger, Rey, and the war hero/smuggler Han Solo. Now he must return the droid to the Rebellion before it’s too late.OrForce Awakens with Poe and Rey instead.
Relationships: Han Solo & Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Han Solo & Ben Solo
Series: The New Star Wars with a twist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. 1. The Call to Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Must read the first story to kinda understand what’s going on. Or don’t. It’s up to you lol.

Poe always wanted to be a pilot.

Ever since he was young, he would run around his favorite tree pretending his arms were his wings. He’d make X-Wing noises, pretending to fire his blasters to be high in the sky. He dreamed of being in the sky beside his mother. To be able to see the stars upfront with his own two eyes was like seeing gold through the eyes of a poor man. 

He was five when his life took a turn. They had been on vacation at that time. A trip to a new world. He had been so excited. Nobody could prepare for what was to come that day. 

Stormtroopers stormed their home, searching for something. For what, Poe didn’t know. He just remembered his mother shoving a bag in his arms and stuffing him inside the closet. She told him to be quiet as possible.  _ It’s a game, whoever is quiet the longest wins _ .

Stormtroopers broke through the door, their blasters aimed high. His heart pounded as his feet traveled. He didn’t make a peep. Not even a squeak. Not even when the sound of blasters firing echoed or fire blazed around him.

Poe won the game.

Few months later, after wandering the city and stealing to survive, Poe is left inside a makeshift home. It wasn’t a hut persay but a little makeshift home built on the top floor of abandoned senate building. He had a few blankets with him, a bag for a pillow and a tart to cover him. The place had a gigantic hole in it so light poured in during the day. He had a transmitter in his hand. He fiddled with the channels and frequency, searching.

“ _ Whenever we’re apart, always search channels. We will find each other there, always. _ ” 

There was only static. The young boy knew the odds of his parents being there on the other line was thin. However he kept hope. Without that hope, life would cease to be worth it. 

Another time, Poe had been wandering the markets. Despite carrying no credits or anything with value, he walked through with his face hidden by a hood.

“ _ Naboo fruit! Only for nine credits! _ ” 

“ _ Bantha wool, ten credits! _ ”

“ _ Live Porgs, five credits! _ ”

Poe swept through the crowd, passing visitors and residents of the town. His hands like spiders in the night, crawling through people’s pockets and bags. He manages to gain fifty credits and a pair of golden hoop earrings from his endeavors. He’s about to strike again when he hears a voice echo, “ _ Get lost before I turn you into spare parts! _ ” 

Poe isn’t sure what made him turn around. Maybe it was stupidity. Maybe it was faith. Whatever it was, it gave him a memory he’ll never forget.

Stormtroopers surrounded what looked to be a droid. From what the kid could tell, it was an orange and white BB unit. It cowered under the white armor soldiers, letting out low beeps. 

“ _ Where’s your owner? _ ” Droids without masters to serve were terminated. Poe knew this because a month before he watched a droid get snatched by Stromtroopers. The kid could only assume the worst. 

Poe couldn’t stop himself. He ran up the Stormtroopers, throwing himself in between the droid and troopers. 

“ _ What the—a kid?” _ One of the troopers ask, examining him. “ _ Get lost!” _

“What are you doing?” Poe throws back, glaring up at the men. “This is my droid you’re harassing!” The BB unit behind him perks up, surprised. 

“ _ Your droid? _ ” Doubt laced the troopers voice. A child that owned a droid in this part of the planet? Strange as it was unusual. 

“Yeah!” Poe’s brows knit into a furious glare. He hoped his courage and bravery would be enough to fool the Troopers. 

_ “Alright, go on ahead. Keep that droid on a short leash! Don’t want him getting in trouble again!” _ Poe didn’t stick around after that. He tried to calmly walk off with his head held high, listening to the droid roll after him. He waited till he was sure they could no longer see him to finally breathe. He exhales, leaning against the wall. 

The droid stops in front of him, chirping.

“Don’t sweat it. Just be careful next time. Don’t want to end up inside the big droid melting pot.” Poe thought that was that. He had done his part and was starting to walk away when he heard a familiar chirp. He looks beside himself to see the droid rolling beside him, desire shining through.

“What? Got no family?” The droid shakes it’s dome. 

“Neither do I.” The boy turns. “I don’t have anything to give you.” The droid again shakes their dome, letting out deep beeps. It didn’t seem to care for that. 

“I guess you can stick around for a bit. Just don’t start any trouble, will you?” 

From that moment on, BB-8 and Poe formed a bond that would last ages. They stuck by each other, watching out. It was a beautiful friendship.

At age fourteen, Poe dreamt of joining the rebellion. He had the strength, the knowledge, and the courage to fight. To get his hands on a fighter x-wing would be everything. He imagined fighting side by side warriors, taking down the horrible men who destroyed everything.

“One day, I’m gonna be a pilot,” Poe told BB-8 underneath the snowy night sky, “I’m gonna be the best one! I’m gonna touch the stars! I’ll even bring one back!” He had a blanket wrapped over his shoulders, and body buried close together.

Beebee joins his gaze at the sky. His processors examined the world, storing his friends words to memory. It’s dome head turn towards the boy, questioning beeps escaping.

“Of course BB, we’ll do it together!” Poe wraps his arms around the droid. “It’s us against the world!”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe had gotten used to company. He enjoyed having someone to live with and watch out for. To say he gotten attached was downplaying the whole thing. The boy led the droid through a dim ally where the sun didn’t quite reach. 

“ _ Hey kid! _ ” Poe felt his stomach churn. He knew that voice all too well. Slowly he shifts foot, turning around to take a glance back. 

Beebee chirps, spinning around to take a look. A charging man with the fury of the sun in his eyes, glaring straight through him. He doesn’t get much reaction time before he’s being pulled up shading the wall by his collar.

“You’ve got some nerve coming back here after the little stunt you pulled!” Poe could feel the force of the man’s words hitting him in the face, spot being tossed on him. Beebee lets out a series of angry beeps. “Did you really think I wouldn’t skin yah the next time I saw your face?” 

“No, I’m sure you would have,” Poe states, struggling against the tight grip on his collar. His sarcasm was all gut subtle. 

“ _ Brat! _ ” 

“Aw,  _ Thanks _ .” 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Poe prepared for a face full of knuckles, turning his cheek. He waited and waited-yet it never came. Instead, a loud sharp scream catches his attention before he’s suddenly tumbling to the ground.

“ _ You kriffing droid! _ ” The man hobbles on his foot, holding it tightly. His expression full of pain. Meanwhile, Beebee held out what looked like a lighter, threateningly inching closer.

“ _ Run! _ ” Poe exclaims, picking himself up. Soon he finds himself in the run for his life as he ran down the streets alongside his droid. He manages to run all the way to a crowd and soon he merged inside. He doubted that the man chasing them could find him in the crowd of tourists. He smirks, nodding his head.

“Thanks BB. I owe you one,” Poe states.

Beebee lets out a series of beeps, probing the boy for answers. The kid only sighs. “His name is Terrick. I used to be one of his personal Spice Runners.” The droid lets out a sharp loud beep. It’s shock made the kid lower his head in shame.

“That was a long time ago.” It was a sore topic. See, kids were dealer’s perfect Spice Runners. Nobody assumed a kid could do something so bad. So after being found wandering the streets, Terrick took him in. He got jobs done and in return he got food and shelter. It was great for a while. Until one day, one of his fellow Spice Runners overdosed over her stash. She had enough, and wanted out. Spices twisted her, slowly drowning her. This world was enough to push her over the edge. Poe would be the one to find her body. She had only been two years older than him.

The droid looks down, process what he heard. Poe tried not to take his friends hesitation to heart.

Suddenly Beebee stops, his head turn around. Poe stops despite the flow of the crowd, turning back. “BB-8?” The kid calls out. When he doesn’t get a response, he follows the droid’s gaze to a building. In front of the shop was two Stormtroopers. Both had their eyes on the sea of people. 

“Come on BB, those guys can’t get you. Remember, you’re “ _ my _ ” droid.” He made sure to add parentheses to ensure his point. He didn’t see Beebee as his own. No way. He was more of a friend. No, he was a friend. They were equal. 

The droid lets out nervous beeps, on edge. Poe glances around. That’s when he noticed two more at least two shops down, each holding a blaster bigger than his head. That’s when an uneasiness fills him. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. 

He wasn’t the only one who felt this way. Beebee was chatting up a storm, edging him to go back home. 

Poe was about to turn down his usual route only to find a familiar face. One of Terrick’s men, a Twi’lek named Jovi. He was standing against the wall probably waiting for him to show his face. Odds were beginning to stack against him. 

Poe decided to keep walking, find another way. He had to go a way he’s never gone. He bet his whole hand that other guards were already at his usual spots, waiting. 

Beebee complains louder, his beeps becoming urgent. Before the kid could answer, Poe runs into somebody, clashing full force. The teen is grabbed like some sort of wild animal, forced to look at who got him. To his dislike, two Stormtroopers stood in front of him, one had their hands on him. It sends a cold chill up his spine, his skin burning under the gloves. 

“ _ Watch where you’re going kid. _ ” 

“I-I will,” Poe stutters. 

Beebee tried to fade, disappear into the background. However this only drew the attention of the second Stormtrooper. “ _ Hey, is that your droid? _ ” 

“Yes!” Poe blurts out. 

The two Stormtroopers share a glance, talking with their eyes. They were having a full conversation without words, leaving him nervously waiting. 

“ _ Kid, we need to see the droids serial number. _ ”

“Why?” Poe asks, trying to stall. 

“ _ It’s just procedure. If he’s your droid like you say then there is no problem showing us. _ ” 

Poe glances at his friend nervously. He was in a tight spot. Not showing would be suspicious but showing him would be bad. He just had a feeling nothing he could choose would end well. He stutters, unable to give an answer.

Beebee backs away drastically the second trooper bends down, ready to check. It was clear the droid didn’t want his number to be checked. It sent a horrible gut feeling in his chest. “ _ C’mere _ ,” The man grunts, struggling to take a look. With an uncaring attitude, the trooper pulled the droid, forcing him to get closer. He was about to read it when suddenly-

_ Bang _ ! 

Poe kicked the Stormtrooper in head making the man to fall back. He lands on the floor, clutching his helmet and his friend looked at him. He was in trouble now. “Run!” He shouts to his friend before taking off. He didn’t exactly have a plan but now had a Stormtrooper chasing him down.

“ _ Get back here! _ ” Poe doesn't look back. He keeps on pace, running his legs as fast as he can with Beebee on his trail. 

Without warning, a pair of strong arms grab him. “Got you!” Its Terrick. He’s glaring down at him, clutching him in a tight grip. The kid struggles but can’t break free. 

“Hands in the air!” The two Stormtroopers caught up, raising their weapons. “We’ve got eyes on the droid,” The second trooper states into his earpiece. This couldn’t be good. 

_ Bang! _

The Stormtrooper he assaulted fell, his armor falling off. Smoke was in the air. The second one turns and bang! He goes flying back, hit by a blaster shot. Jovi stands behind them, holding his blaster pistol in the air. For a moment it seemed like he had one less problem. That was until more blaster pellets flew past them. Stormtroopers were zeroing in on them, holding their weapons high. 

“ _ Kriff _ ,” Terrick curses, shielding himself with the young boy. Beebee lets out terrified whirls, overwhelmed. The kid couldn’t blame him because he too was the same. 

Poe stomps his foot on the Spice Dealer’s foot so hard it would put Bantha’s to shame. He spins his body, breaking free from the iron grip and running. Beebee follows suit, chasing after him. People screamed in the crowd, backing away.

Poe ran in the line of Fire, trusting that the aim of a Stormtrooper was as bad as they said. He ducks his head, keeping himself low to the ground. He sneaks down a separate alley way, weaseling his way through the crowd. He was safe now. He was about to run when a sharp voice catches his attention. 

“ _ Mama! _ ” In the crowd a child screams as their mother is grabbed by a Stormtrooper and thrown aside. This kept happening. Innocent people being thrown down by Stormtroopers, shot they don’t cooperate. All because of him. They were searching the crowd. 

Poe feels an icy cold heat spread inside him. It burns him. People were getting hurt. Innocent people. The kid didn’t think twice before jumping down, grabbing a fallen blaster gun. He examined the weapon, trying to figure it out. Beebee beeped out urgently. The teen tried to ignore it. Despite this town being nothing but a bad memory, these people didn’t deserve this. 

Poe flipped something and suddenly the blaster roared to life in his hand. He quickly aims it to the Stormtrooper standing over the poor child and mother.  _ Bang!  _ It was a clean shot. However the Mere force of his threw him back. He lands on his bottom wide eyed. He had done it. The kid picked up the blaster again, taking down more of them. He hides behind the wall, taking a deep breath as he was fired at. 

Beebee bumps him, gesturing towards an untouched parked speeder. It was like a gift sent from above. “ _ We’ve lost eyes on the droid and the boy. He’s armed and dangerous. _ ”

Poe didn’t wait a second. He approaches the speeder, turning towards the droid. With all his strength he lifted the metal ball. “God you’re heavy!” The street rat threw the droid inside before jumping inside. He looks down popping the wires open. 

“Don’t worry, I can do this,” Poe mumbles, taking apart the wires.

“Hey!” A very angry hefty Devaronian came towards him, raising his fists. “He does not skip out on arm day,” Poe comments as he scrambles to fix his situation. He tries to hot wire the speeder despite his situation. 

This little confrontation caught the attention of nearby Stormtroopers. “Hey!” They call out. They approach him with loaded weapons, ready to fire. That’s when the engine roars to life. He doesn’t get to celebrate because he’s grabbed back by the shirt by the angry owner. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Oh you mean this isn’t the bathroom?” Poe replies sheepishly, laughing nervously. “Why I’m gonna-“ The young want to be pilot didn’t get to hear the rest since the speeder took off. Blaster pellets flew past his head, trying to kill him ( _ or stun. He couldn’t really tell. _ )

Beebee beeps at him urgently, his body being swayed back and forth. Poe had his hands on the controls but struggled to keep the speeder steady. 

“Of course I drove a speeder before!” Doubtful beeps is what he gets in return. The speeder shakes again, people scream, Poe tries his best to avoid any civilian life. “Give me a break! I’m not even allowed to get free samples at the Galactic Priceco without an adult!” 

Beebee lets out a sarcastic twirl before shooting out metal roses that attached to each side of the speeder to keep him held in one place. 

“Oh no you didn’t!” Poe shouts. “This is your fault!” Despite his current situation, the teen had managed to successfully maneuvered through people. He makes a turn down an empty street only to find himself joined by two Stormtroopers on their own speeders. Each at one side of him. 

Poe waves to both troopers with bashful smile. Both troopers pull out blaster guns, aiming it straight at the kid. 

Poe steps on the accelerator, pushing the speeder forward.  _ Bang _ ! Both troopers fired and both missed, each hitting each other in their attempt to capture him. Despite no longer seeing any troopers, it wasn’t a victory. Poe knew all too well that he had gotten lucky and that soon they’d track him down. 

Poe was doomed.


	2. 2. Sand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe finds himself in a tricky situation with the First Order on his back. Soon he meets a scavenger who is more than she seems.

Poe sold the speeder to a merchant in a backlot for 500 credits. 

Now the money wasn’t a lot but it was all he could get. The speeder has sustained some damage from his little test run. He had to practically push the thing in. 

Now he stood at a standstill. Kijimi was no longer safe for him. The snow bit at his body, keeping him huddled in an alley. His little hideout wasn’t safe now. The place was probably crawling with Terrick’s men. The streets with Stormtroopers. He would be killed and fillet on the spot. 

From beside him Beebee lets out a low chirp, his head looking down at him with what looked to be pity. 

“Mmh fine,” Poe slurs, shivering. He holds his body close hoping the heat would be enough to keep him from freezing to death. 

Beebee shakes his dome, disagreeing. Of course he would see through his lies. His teeth chattering were a dead give away. “Are you gonna tell me what those guys wanted with you?” Before he froze to death, he’d like to know what he was dying for. The droid seems to pause before stating something that made the teen chuckle.

“Classified, huh?” Poe shakes his head, smiling. “Must be pretty darn special if you’ve got the empire on your tail.” 

Poe sets his head back on the brick wall. His body felt heavy, weighing him down. He could no longer feel anything. He just felt the sweet craving sleep call to him. Beebee seems to say something to him but he couldn’t find it in himself to hear. “Just fu’r one second...,” The teen slurs, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Then there was black.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Poe? _ ”

“ _ Poe. _ ”

“ _ Poe! _ ” 

Poe was watching his five year old self. He was running around by a familiar tree, giggling. He wore a helmet and handcrafted gear. He pretends to soar. It was a fond memory that he couldn’t shake.

Suddenly from nowhere, out came his father. Poe stood behind the older man, staring at the back of his head. His breathing hitches. Years without a face he could remember.  _ Years without a father _ . Poe didn’t realize his hand was lifting out to grab the man standing in front of him.

“ _ Come on Poe, it’s time to go! _ ” 

The world around him tilted, throwing him to the ground. The once bright world he was in was replaced with a dark closet like room. He could hear breathing. He glances behind himself to find his smaller past self curled in the corner, holding his mouth close as to not make a sound. 

Light creaked in. The door was held open, just a bit. He reached to open it. 

“ _ Poe! _ ”

_ Bang, bang _ !

The light consumes him, flashing past him. Flames erupted, nearly burning him. He could hear the distant sound of mechanical breathing.

Poe crawls back, wide eyed. Rain pours over his face, dripping down his body. He was frozen still. Flames were sky high, encasing the remains of rubble. 

_ Whish _ !

Poe spins his head around. Imminently everything drops, his expression terrified. A red light illuminates, casting a red light over his face. 

“ _ Power! Unlimited power! _ ”

The teen is suddenly thrown to his side, forced to roll on the ground. He comes to a full stop on a metal floor. He’s thriving in pain, screaming terribly. Everything hurt so bad. He couldn’t stand it. 

“ _ For once, let me see you with my own eyes. _ ”

“ _ No! _ ” Poe is thrown again, this time to his own feet. He lands on rough sand. 

“ _ Come back! _ ” Poe lifts his head up, weakly. In the blue sky above he could see what looked like a ship. It was growing farther away. He felt the need to grab out, bring the ship closer. He couldn’t understand why. Why he felt this tugging need. 

“ _ The force is strong in my family. _ ”

“ _ No!!!! _ ” Poe whips his head around, trying to find the source of the voice. However, all he saw was a smoky darkness.

“ _ Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope. _ ”

“ _ You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. _ ” 

“ _ Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. _ ”

“ _ Forgive me. _ ”

A bright streak of light illuminates. Forming some sort of cross like figure. It’s red fiery light strikes him. He could see the figure of a man standing above him. 

“ _ These are  _ **_your_ ** _ first steps. _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Gasp _ !

Warm. That’s the first thing the teen noticed.  _ Warmth _ . His skin was no longer numbed and his body didn’t shake. The world around him is grey. 

He tries to rub his eyes but couldn’t seem to move his hands. His eyes traveled down to see his hands were cuffed. He tried not to panic but it wasn’t in his control to stop his beating heart from going to a hundred. He wasn’t alarmed through. Another weird dream. He had a ton of those.

Beside him he heard a little chirp. He turns to find Beebee beside him. The poor droid was stuck to a net in the wall. He feels his heart drop.

“ _ You’re quite a hard kid to catch. _ ” 

Poe knew that voice all too well. A woman walks up, her figure dressed in purple and gold. “Zorii,” The boy greets weakly. 

“ _ You’ve created quite a commotion. Terrick wants you dead and you’ve got the empire on your back, _ ” Zorii states blankly, her body drawing closer. 

Poe swallows. He didn’t want to seem scared in front of his ex coworker but he couldn’t help it. He was chilled to the bone. 

“Well he’s gonna have to get in line behind buckethead one and two,” Poe states sarcastically, trying to seem brave. He couldn’t tell if she bought it or not from behind the mask she wore but he sure hoped so. 

“ _ Still the loudmouth I see. _ ” 

“Still the brooding type?” Poe fires back. Zorii is quiet for a few moments before a chuckle escapes. It’s a sign of peace between them. It lets the teen breath. She steps away, about to walk away when he pipes up.

“Where are you taking me?”

“ _ After your little stunt, Stormtroopers are closing in on him. We arranged to meet at Corellia. There, he’ll probably kill you. _ ” Beebee lets out a series of angry beeps. If the droid had eyes he must’ve been glaring daggers at the woman. 

“Come on, after all we been through-“ There’s a dagger pointed at his throat, edging dangerously close to his neck. It stops him from finishing his sentence.

“ _ Don't talk to me about everything we’ve been through. You abandoned me!”  _ Poe’s tongue swelled in his mouth. He couldn’t move. One wrong move and he’ll die right here. 

“We were helping people kill themselves,” Poe argues. “I didn’t want to be the reason another kid couldn’t go home to mom and dad.” 

The knife is removed, letting him breath. However the tension kept him on a tight noose. He could feel the anger rising within her. “I didn’t want to leave you. I swear.” 

Zorii raises her hands and for a moment Poe thinks that was it. She was gonna kill him. However, instead she raises her hands to her helmet. He watched her remove it, revealing her face. Her brown hair fell down, cascading onto her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes dig deep into him. She looked the same. 

Except a nasty scar ran across her cheek, one that hadn’t been there before he left. 

“Terrick didn’t like that one of his people wanted to kill him. So he made sure I’d never forget that he was in charge.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Poe whispers. 

“Sorry doesn’t fix anything. It’s just a tactic weak men use to feel better about themselves.” Zorii’s eyes filled with a dark hatred. A hatred towards him. “You aren’t selfless or a saint as you like to think. You only cause people pain.” 

Poe couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. He felt a cloud falls over his shoulder, casting a shadow over him. 

“I can’t wait to hear your scream for mercy and beg for a sweet release of death.” Zorii spits. She’s about to leave when suddenly the ship shakes. Now turbulence wasn’t unusual on a ship, or at least that’s what he’s heard. 

Zorii grips onto the roof, trying to stay steady. The shaking ceases for a moment before throwing the spice runner before him to the ground. The ships lights blink rapidly, warning them that things weren’t going well. 

“ _ Kriff! _ ” Zorii runs towards the pilots cockpit, her expression angry. The younger teen could hear her curse. 

_ Woosh! _

“ _ We’ve got First Order TIE fighters on our tails! _ ” Poe sat back in his seat, thinking he was about to die. The ship they were in seemed like it wouldn’t stand a rock hitting it, let alone military grade blasters.

“ _ You're in restricted flying zone,”  _ Cuts through the ship. “ _ State your business and surrender your flight code in the next 49 seconds or else you’ll be terminated.”  _

“ _ Kriff! Kriff! Kriff! _ ” Zorii bangs her hands down on the control panel. She had began to panic. 

“Tell them something!” Poe tells her. 

“I don’t have a flight code! We’ll be killed!” 

“Anything it better than nothing!” Poe wasn’t ready to die. Not in this hunk of trash. He couldn’t let himself. He hadn’t flown in the stars, he hadn’t lived. 

“M-My flight code is MG200. I’m trying to get to Corellia.” Zorii sounded nervous but through the static of the transmitter he hoped it wouldn’t go through. Beebee lets out nervous chirps as the sound of TIE fighters echoed around them. There’s a moment of silence.

“ _ Hobery Calvier. _ ” For a moment, relief fills the group. “ _ This ship was licensed as stolen two days ago. _ ”

The relief is cut with a sharp knife. Poe feels his mouth go dry. “ _ Prepare for termination. _ ”

“ _ No, no, no— _ “ Zorii cries over the transmitter.

Suddenly the ship is hit. The world around him shakes, throwing him to the ground. Zorii is yelling something but it passes his head in a blur. He remembers falling. 

Then there was darkness.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Beep! Beep! _

Poe was so goddamn thirsty. His throat itches, his skin burning. He wanted to do nothing more than to jump into a pile of white fluffy snow and just pass out. 

He felt something pricking his skin, creating a burning sensation. It felt so odd. For as long as he remembered, he just knew snow. This was different. He wanted to see but his eyes felt too heavy to move. 

_ Whirl, Beep!  _

_ Zap! _

Poe jolts awake, gasping. A sharp jolt of electricity caused him to roll over. A load of happy droid noises fill the air as he’s surrounded by a familiar orange and white blur. 

“Did you shock me?” Beebee pops out a taser stick, popping electricity to show off that he indeed did. He groans, grasping his leg. His hand fell onto the ground below. He jumps at the strange stuff below him. It was so soft yet rough at the same time. Little bits of minerals fall between his fingers, joining its brethren bellow. 

“What is this stuff?” Poe asks. “And why is there so much of it?” Beebee replies with a small chirp.  _ Sand _ . It was sand. 

_ Zorii _ . 

Poe whips his behind him to see the remains of what looked to be the ship. No sign of Zorii though. He feels his chest go cold. “Zorii!” He calls out, throwing himself up. This set off a reaction that was unwelcomed. The ship began to sink. Like sink into the ground! 

“Zorii! No!” Poe struggles to get to the ship, his feet slipping through the sand. He stumbles and sways but it proves to be futile. He’s left alone with nothing to show. He stares at the remains with grief. 

“ _ I’m sorry… _ ” He whispers. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _ Threat neutralized. _ ” The TIE pilot states blankly. “ _ The ship seemed to have landed on the planet of Jakku. _ ” 

There’s static over the intercom. The pilot waits patiently for their next order.

“ _ Check the remains. Try to find out who was in that ship and what their true business was. _ ” 

“ _ Copy that. _ ”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Poe stumbles through the desert, deprived of water and food. The sun toasted him alive. He had to use a spare part of the ship as a cover from the beating ball of fiery gas above him. The sun, is what Beebee called it. 

His walk seemed hopeless. He pondered giving up. However the sight of the droid moving in front of him, unaffected by the climate, made him feel guilty. If he were to die here, then Beebee would be utterly alone in this ghost town of nowhere.

Out of nowhere, a loud terrified squeal echoes. His head snaps up to where Beebee was just at to see a net wrapped around him. From behind a sand pile was a tyrant riding some sort of large creature. 

“Hey!” Poe exclaims. He runs over, shaking his hands rapidly to catch the man’s attention. Beebee calls out for help, looking towards him. 

Poe makes it, trying desperately to break the droid free. “It’s okay buddy,” He whispers to Beebee eight. “I’m right here.” Angry shouts in another language and suddenly he’s hit with a large metal pipe. He falls beside Beebee clutching his head.

“Tal'ama parqual!”

Poe wasn’t sure if his probably second concussion was making him see things but he could’ve sworn he saw a girl dressed in dirty robes and holding a staff was standing in front of them. Everything had gone silent so he took that as he wasn’t the only one who saw it.

“Parqual zatana!”

The man shouts something back, angrily shaking his small head. Their savior ignores this, turning towards them. She takes out a knife and cuts the net away from Beebee. She looks back at the man, shouting, “Noma!”

The man moves on his way, shouting one last thing in a fit of anger before continuing off. He could hear the little monster muttering something as he left. 

Beebee breaks free, rolling behind the man and his monster, yelling his own beeps towards him, almost provokingly. The woman shushes him, glaring. She then turns to him, bending down. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Never better,” Poe weakly gets to his knees, fighting his body’s exhaustion. Beebee rolls to his side, glancing between him and this mysterious lady. 

_ Beep, beep? _

“That’s just Teedo. He wants you for parts. He has no respect for anybody.” The woman suddenly grabs his arm, lifting him to his feet. “I’m Rey.” Despite his double vision, he could make out her brown hair and eyes. She was definitely taller, but that’s probably because she was older. Or at least looked older. It was clear she was no tourist.

“Poe.” 

“Your eye looks bad. It’s gonna bruise,” Rey states without hesitation. 

“Would I at least look kicking?” Poe asks, showcasing himself despite feeling like garbage. He needed a little humor to make himself feel better. 

“You look like you got kick. In the face.” Clearly not amused, Poe sighs. 

“Your antenna is bent,” Their savior points out, bending down to Beebee’s height. She ponders for a moment before plucking the bent antenna out. “Where are you from?”

Beebee answers quickly. 

“Classified. Really?” The droid nods. “Me too. Big secret.” She stands, barely giving them a smile. 

“We’re from Kijimi. Or at least, where  _ I  _ came from. I-I grew up there-“ 

“Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge.” Poe had no clue what was happening. He couldn’t understand the words and directions being thrown at him. “Keep away from the sinking fields in the north or you’ll drown.” 

Poe nods, pretending to understand. He opens his mouth to speak but the woman just takes off. Beebee is the first one to chase after her first. Then it was him.

“Don’t follow me!” She states. “Town is that way!” She points off again. 

“Please, I can't walk any further. The ship I was on crashed here and I’m so thirsty-“

“No!” The two shrink away. Both feeling completely and utterly alone, abandoned on this dust ball planet. 

This made Rey soften. She begrudgingly sighs.

“In the morning you’ll go.” Suddenly the two quickly rush to follow Rey, desperate to keep up. Both boys showered her with Thank yous, unable to contain their gratitude.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _ There’s nothing here. _ ” 

Troopers surround what looked to be the remains. Nothing much was left. Maybe a few leftover parts scattered across the desert. 

“ _ Let’s head back and report to base- _ “

Suddenly from the sand, a hand pops out. It reaches out in the air, grasping for freedom. The troopers jump, aiming their blasters. “ _ I’m detecting one lifeform! _ ” 

Then out came a head. Gasping for air, struggling to be kept above. She takes in so much air with greedy gasps. 

The troopers decides to step in, grabbing the girl and yanking her free from the sand pit. She’s thrown to the ground, inhaling as much air as her lungs could take. 

“ _ Looks like we’ve got us a survivor. _ ”

“ _ Maybe more, there's the remains of what look to be footprints! _ ” A hand points out to the landscape of the huge scorching desert. As told to them, what looks to be fading footprints heading north still remain. 

Zorii glances back at the troopers around her, panting like a dog. She has her fists clenched as all of them look at her.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You’re pretty young to be on your own.” 

Poe tried not to look like a wild animal as he chugged down the water given to him. His throat had been craving the sweet lubricant. 

The flames of the pit fire rose into the air, sparks flying free. It was somewhat peaceful scene for a dark scary dessert. 

“Same goes to you.” Poe wipes the dripping water from his lips, inhaling a deep breath. Rey didn’t look older than the age of eighteen. She too was alone inside a small hut she called home.

“I’m nineteen,” Rey contradicts. “Plus I’m not alone.” 

Poe didn’t belive her. 

“I’m waiting for someone. When they come back, I won’t be alone anymore.”

Poe glances briefly at the older teen before to the shelter around him. Whoever she was waiting for must’ve been gone for a while. She looked pretty comfortable here. How long had she had been waiting for this mysterious person? 

“So your ship crashed?” The conversatiob shifts. “Where were you going?” The younger teen shifts nervously in the sand. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

“Corellia.” His voice is low. “I was going to Corellia with an old friend.”

“Where is your friend?” 

Poe didn’t answer. Rey didn’t need to ask again. The look on his face spoke volumes. There was a heavy silence. 

Beebee suddenly chirps in, beeping up a storm. This catches the scavenger’s attention. “He says he’s on a mission.” 

“First I’ve heard of it,” Poe mutters, watching the droid chat up the older woman. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. He knew this droid for a week and only got to know his name. Yet he tells a girl they met only a few hours ago his deepest secrets. 

“Isn’t he your droid?”

“No. He’s my friend. I barely met him a week ago.” Poe grumbles. “He neglected to mention the part of being on a mission.” 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you either way.” Rey shakes her head. “I can take you to the outpost in the morning but that’s it. Wherever you go after, it will be without me.” 

Beebee lowers his head sadly, disappointed. Poe would be lying if he said he didn’t wish she would come. This whole planet was a new thing to him. How was he supposed to direct himself through here?

“I’m sorry I can’t do more.” 

Poe shakes his head. “It’s okay.” It was. It was okay because he was him. He had done life solo so far. Why would now be any different?

“We should turn in for the night,” Rey stands. “Creatures around here aren’t exactly friendly to people staying out.” 

Poe didn’t argue. He stood, dusting off the sand. He watched as the scavenger tosses sand over the open flames. He watched the embers get buried, plunging them into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. Leave a comment if you did and if I should continue writing this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. 3. The Pile of Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s plan for the day doesn’t go to plan and she’s forced to intervene.

Poe drops into the sand. 

His feet pull free from the sands sinking hole, turning around in time to watch Beebee being dropped down as well. The droid rolls over beside him, examining the place in front of them. 

Rey walks up beside them, parking her trash mobile ( _or that’s what Poe calls it._ ) 

In front of them was what looked to be the outpost. It was was small to say the least with tents. People trying to sell and people trying to work. 

“Don’t give up. I’m sure you’ll complete your mission in no time.” Beebee doesn’t seem convinced as the droid shakes his dome head. 

Poe didn’t say a word.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Poe helped Rey unload her stuff, as a show of gratitude and hesitate to leave her side. He felt safer around her than he did around himself. 

“These pieces are worth…” The big blob in front of them reviewed the goods, his small eyes full of greed. “One half portion.” 

“Last week they were a half portion each!” Rey objects. He could feel her hatred bubbling inside him. This wasn’t good.

“What about the droid?” 

Poe is quick to step in. “Not for sale buddy,” he crosses his arms, folding them. 

The blob barely acknowledges him, looking only at Rey. “I’ll pay for the droid.” Rey doesn’t reject immediately, watching the man drop dozens of packages in front of her. Her eyes light up, grabbing at the packages. She was starving.

Poe steps back, glancing hesitantly. He didn’t like this deal— _No_ he _really_ didn’t like it. Beebee beeps furiously, drawing the scavengers attention back to the reality of this world. She looks at them, defeated with shame.

“Actually, he isn’t for sale.” Rey turns to them, nodding her head. “Come on.” 

Poe follows her hesitantly like a lost puppy and so did Beebee. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Poe should’ve seen the swing coming. One minute he’s following Rey through the shops and the next he’s hit with a large metal rod in the back. He falls to the ground as two men attack Rey. She yells at them, screaming something. 

One of the men make a move for Beebee who calls out for help. They try to pull a sack over him. 

Suddenly Rey fights back, kicking the man away furiously. She throws a hit with her staff, knocking one attacker down, before turning it on the other. Bam! She hits him straight in the face, knocking him down.

Poe notices the first attacker stand, ready to take his newfound friend down from behind. So he grabs a metal bowl from one of the shops and thrusted it so hard onto the man’s face he could still feel it vibrate. 

The man falls, unconscious. 

Beebee grumbles unhappily, trapped underneath a sack. Rey quickly freed the small droid, releasing him for his dark prison. She turns to look at him but is caught off guard by Poe’s drained face.

“What is it?” She asks. All the kid could do was gulp as he stares at something passed her head. Rey follows his gaze, tracing his eyes over to a group of men pointing towards them. They were talking to two Stormtroopers. 

Beebee lets out loud anxious beeps. 

“We should run,” Poe blurts out. 

“What, why?” Rey doesn’t get her answer. Instead she’s grabbed by her wrist and dragged away to run. “What are you doing?!” 

“Come on!” Blaster pellets shot pass them, hitting various things. One hit a water tank causing it to burst out spraying water. 

Beebee trails behind them, trying his best to keep up. However his round body wasn’t built for sand. 

Poe leads them through the tents, trying his best to get away. “Let go of me!” 

“No, we have to move!” Suddenly Rey yanked her arm free, glaring at the younger teen. “I know how to run without you holding me hand!” She exclaims. 

“I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit!” 

“BB-8, stay close!” The droid just beeps in confirmation. “This way!” Rey led them through the tents, losing track of the Stormtroopers for a moment. She knew this place like the palm of her hand, she had the upper hand. 

Quickly they take cover.

“They’re shooting at both of us!” Rey whispers harshly. She didn’t have the slightest clue why. 

“Let’s just say, the First Order isn’t my biggest fan right now!” Poe exclaims, frustration wasting him. Beebee suddenly speaks up, putting him in a tight box.

“You’re resistance?!” She asks, completely flabbergasted.

“I am?” Beebee lets out a low beep. “I am!” The droid continues to speak, his beeps leaving his system faster than he could understand. 

“A map to Luke Skywalker?!” 

“Luke Skywalker?” Poe wrinkles his nose. He tried his best to hide his confusion. He didn’t have a clue who that man was. All of this was new to him as well. However he couldn’t say that. “I mean, Luke Skywalker! Yes! We have the map to locate Luke Skywalker.” Beebee chirps in approval.

Rey looks at him with the biggest eyes ever. As if he wasn’t some street rat. It was a strange feeling. He couldn’t seem to understand it. Why had this felt good? _Maybe it’s because she wasn’t looking at him like another street rat._

“The Jedi Master? The one who-“ Poe covers her mouth, glancing up towards the sky. Rey’s confusion and annoyance was the least of his worries. 

_Whoosh!_

Poe gulps. “TIE fighters,” He whispers under his breath. Rey wants to ask but before she could, Poe grabs her again. “Stop taking my hand!” She shouts. 

Together they ran outside, exiting the tent safe spot. Above the two runners flew a TIE fighter, swooping past them in a streak of black. 

From seemingly nowhere, another TIE fighter swoops down. It releases fire, sending the earth underneath the two teens and a droid flying.

Poe lands with a harsh impact, groaning in pain. A few feet away, Rey opened her eyes. She looks around, rattled to the core. Her gaze lands on Poe who looked to be unconscious. She forces herself up despite her body wishing to duck. She lands beside him, grabbing him by the collar of his jumpsuit. 

“Hey!” Rey shakes him, trying to see his eyes. Poe lets out another groan, his senses coming to. His eyes open half wide, getting a blurry look of the girl in front of him. It takes him a few minutes before he asks her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rey extends her hand out, offering it. “Follow me!” The kid gratefully takes her hand. He’s pulled up to his feet, despite feeling a bit dizzy. He’s forced to run as the blaster shots chase them down. Each and everyone of them getting closer. 

“We can’t out run them!” Poe exclaims. 

“We might in that!” Rey points out a four engine ship that was practically waiting for them. Poe feels something tingle inside him at the sight. A real life ship. However something else catches his eye. A ship hidden within a drape.

“What about that ship?” Poe asks.

“That one is garbage!” Rey scoffs. They get closer and closer to the jumper when suddenly 

**_BANG!_ **

The jumper explodes before their eyes, bursting into nothing but rubble as flames take over the sky. Poe stares wide eyed. “The garbage will do!” Rey shouts, turning direction towards the ship. 

TIE fighters bank around them, circling the ginormous caped ship. However that didn’t stop the crew from running towards the open rack. 

Poe followed the scavenger down the halls into the pilots cockpit. His expression wide once he saw the dozens of controls. Beebee rolls in behind them.

Rey jumps in the pilot's seat, pressing buttons and frantically flipping switches.

“Have you ever flown this thing?” Poe asks.

“No! This thing hasn’t flown in years!” Rey flips another switch. Poe takes a seat beside her, about to press a button when he hears, “What are you doing?!”

“You need a copilot!” 

“No, I need a gunner!” Poe tried his best not to seem disappointed. He gets up, running past Beebee. 

It takes Poe a minute but he finds the gunner cockpit. He sets himself in the seat, admiring the old set up. This ancient set up was things you’d see in textbooks now. 

“Okay, I can do this,” He whispers to himself, grabbing the controls with steady hands.

Meanwhile in the pilots seat, Rey whispers, “ _I can do this. I can do this._ ” The young Scavenger yanks down the yoke. A loud engine roar exclaims throughout the ship. The once blinding tarp flys off, giving Rey a full view. The ship steadily rose before taking off. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey pilots towards the sky, hoping to leave the planet to get away. She doesn’t get far before she hears Beebee chime in. 

“What do you mean?”

The droid seems to go into an explanation. “Staying low confuses their tracking,” She mumbles, copying the droid word for word. She lets go of the yoke, reaching for the copilot switches. However her arm was short, far from reaching.

“Hold on!” Rey shouts.

From the gunner cockpit, Poe says, “I don’t like how you said that!” Right as he finished saying that she manages to reach the switch. She only hesitates for a second before returning to the yoke.

Suddenly the Falcon drops, like a lifeless heap of junk. It swoops dangerously low to the rough ground below as two TIE fighters fly past.

“What are you doing back there?!” Rey asks as she watched TIE fighters make another hit on them, shaking this ship. “Are you ever gonna fire back?!”

“I’m working on that!” 

In the gunners, Poe switches on the gun targeting system. Lights explode on the screen. He whistles, impressed by the set up. “Are the shields up?!” He asks.

Rey strains to grab a switch at the co-pilot seat, her fingers edging towards it. She cursed that her arms weren’t long enough. “This isn’t exactly easy without a copilot!” 

“Oh really?” Poe response sarcastically. “Who would’ve thought sitting in a prehistoric two pilot ship would be hard to fly solo?!” Maybe it was the stress, or maybe it was the fact he was in a ship again, being shot at like free target practice.

“Just shoot!” 

Poe focus again on the task at hand. Unsure of what exactly to do, he presses the top two thumb buttons. The blaster fires but to his and everyone else on this ship’s disappointment, he missed. Though to the TIE fighters, it was a happy day. They both begin firing at them.

“Uh, we need cover!” Poe says, realizing that relying on his to get rid of the problem wasn’t a smart idea.

“We’re about to get some!” Rey hits a switch. “I hope.” 

The Falcon speeds through a rock formation, grazing the rock with ends up taking a chunk out of the ship in revenge. Shots ran past the ship. The Falcon banks, the edge of the ship rips a line out in the sand below. 

In the halls, Beebee is thrown every which way. His body being flung left and right, he’s had enough. Jumper cables fly out, bracing the poor droid for the chaos he’s about to ensue. 

Poe is at the lines, trying his best to hit the attacking ships. A bead of sweat trickles down his forehead as he puts his faith into his next shot. The blaster rung in his ears. Before his own eyes, a TIE fighter shatters mid flight, turning into a ball of fire.

“Nice shot!”

Poe smirks, feeling pride swell in his chest. He couldn’t help but let some of his ego fill. “I’m getting pretty good at this!” 

One last TIE fighter approached them. It fires at them with a mission to take them down. No mercy. It’s blaster manages to hit the lower turret.

Poe tried to move but is stuck in one position. Forward. He sits back, turning his head, yelling, “The cannon is stuck, I can’t move! You’ve got to lose them!” 

Rey stares at the terrain below. It would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t scared out of her mind. However this doesn’t stop her from getting an idea. A very bad idea. 

“Get ready!” 

“For what?” 

Rey pilots the ship up and into the rear of a crashed super star destroyer. Or at least the remains of one. The TIE fighter doesn’t turn away but follows the bold ship into the darkness. 

“This isn’t good…” 

The ships sides scrape along the ships internal walls, showing just how much they didn’t fit. Parts of the ship go breaking off, flying behind them. Quickly the walls begin to narrow down, leaving nothing but a thin crack of light out.

“Oh no,” She whispers. Without second thoughts, she pulls the yoke.

The Falcon makes a hard corner turn, luckily straight out of the Destroyer. Rey then cuts power and flips the ship on its back. 

The panel begins to flash brightly in the face of the young teen. It had managed to lock onto their target. He could see the TIE fighter right in front of him. He fires. 

Rey takes another chance again, gunning the engines, flipping the ship and flying away as the fighter is hit, causing it to crash. The ship flew off, victorious. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Sir, it seems we’ve managed to trace the droid to Jakku where it evaded capture.” 

Inside a dark dressed figure paced, their expression unseeable behind their mask. However the tension was high. When the Lieutenant did not get his answer, he continues.

“It had escaped through a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.”

The masked figure seems intrigued by this, tilting their head towards the man behind him. “The droid stole a freighter?” He questions.

The Lieutenant lowers his head, refusing to make eye contact. “Not exactly sir. It had help.” Despite the taller man not saying anything, it spoke volumes to the slightly terrified man in front of him. 

“According to a prisoner we captured, she had helped transport the droid but wasn’t aware of its importance-“ 

Suddenly a streak of red appears through the darkness. Streaks of it slash through the control panel in front of the angry man. 

The lieutenant cringes, shutting his eyes from the scene. The sounds of the man’s rage echo until silence. 

“Anything else?”

“The droid was accompanied by a boy and a girl. One matching the description of a boy the prisoner admired to transporting from Kijimi. Though not confirmed, it’s thought to be the same boy who assaulted one of our own troopers during a routine check.” Without warning, a hand flies out. The lieutenant is violently pulled from his feet halfway across the floor into his black glove.

“What _boy and girl?_ ”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like this story and want me to continue!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	4. What’s that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpressed guest takes back the Falcon and what the hell is a Rathtar?

“That was amazing!”

“Great shooting-”

“Great piloting!” The two spoke over each other, babbling in excitement. Neither had the capability of holding back their adrenaline rush, splitting into a toothy grin. The two most inexperienced people in the world had what they only dreamed of. 

The two stare at each other, looking into one another's eyes. Both were hit with a sense of familiarity. It was weird yet wonderful. They could be stuck in a never ending loop of stares and not shy away. 

As if the universe decided to intervene, smoke blew out from under the grate, filling the ship with white smoke. Both are alarmed but it’s Rey who says, “ _Hurry_ , help me with this!” Beebee whirls in concern, shaking his head. 

Poe fell to his knees, wrapping his fingers around the metal openings. Rey grabbed the other side. On the count of three they both lifted the grate, letting the smog free. “It’s the motivator!” Poe and Rey exclaim simoustanly. They both share a look of confusion. 

It’s Beebee’s urgent calling that snaps them out of it. “Grab the Harris wrench! In the-” Before she could finish, Poe glances over to the storage box on the side, ripping it open. He searches through dozens of tools, trying to find the wrench.

Rey jumps down below, landing in technical room. Sparks fly and things buzz. She’s overwhelmed by the amount of issues. 

“How bad is it?” Poe asks, grabbing the wrench.

“Not good if we want to live!” Poe tosses the wrench and Rey raise her hand out, grabbing it. She disappears down again. 

“They’re hunting us. We’ve gotta get out of this system!” Rey grunts below. 

“BB-8 says the location of the Resistance Base is “need to know’--if I’m taking you there I need to know!” Poe glances at the droid who stood by watching. He gestures for him to tell but the droid hesitates to tell him. 

Rey pops up, looking at the kid in front of her. “ _Pilex driver!_ ” She holds her hand out. “So where is your base?” Poe holds out the tool, handing it over. 

“Tell her BB-8.”

The droid responds with a few hesitant beeps. Poe exhales, feeling like he could finally breathe. His shoulders slump with relief. 

“ _The Ileenium system?_ ” 

“Yeah, the Ileenium system, that's the one -- we need to get there as fast as we can!” Poe couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement. Years of wandering the streets of Kijimi with a dream and suddenly he was so close. 

“I’ll drop you two at Ponemah Terminal,” Rey states, “ _Bonding tape!_ ” 

Poe searches for the tape, his nose scrunching. “What about you?” He asks, confused. 

“I gotta get back to Jakku!” 

Poe drops whatever he’s doing, eyes expanding into disbelief. “ _BACK TO JAKKU--_ Are you _insane_?!” Rey appears again, urging him to hand the tape. He grabs it but doesn’t hand it over right away. 

“If we don’t patch this up-”

“You can’t go back! We need to get BB-8 to the base!” Poe throws his hands out dramatically. “You just got free from there! Why go back?!”

Rey is annoyed beyond belief, snatching the tape from the young teens hand. “None of your business, that’s why!” She exclaims, disappearing down again. 

“But-” Before Poe could finish his sentence, the ship goes dark. Lights turn off, leaving them in a deep darkness. Beebee nervously beeps, wheeling back, making himself seem as small as possible. 

“Well that can’t be good,” Poe mumbles. 

“No, it can’t be…” Rey jumps back up, running off towards the pilots cockpit. Poe followed after her, joining her at the control panel. From the window, a giant Freighter towering over them. It was getting closer and closer. 

“What do we do?!” Rey asks, staring at the powerless ship. She couldn’t be caught. She had to get back to Jakku, back to waiting! She couldn’t be away for long-

“Nothing we can do,” Poe states numbly. He sits in his seat in disbelief. Was this it for him? Was this what he was meant to do? Die before reaching his dreams? Was that all his life gonna be? Suddenly, a soft wind tingles his neck. He looks back at the hall. 

“The gas…”

“What about it?” Rey asks. “I fixed it!”

Poe stands, leaving Rey behind. This time she is the one left to follow, trailing after him. “What are you-” She reaches the grate opening just in time to watch Poe jump inside. She runs over, confused. 

“Get inside!” Rey is thrown a mask, an oxygen mask meant for filtering toxic stuff _out._

Poe rips at the tap, undoing what was done. He covers his mouth hoping it would be enough. It was a shot he was willing to take. Rey joins him below, gesturing for Beebee to follow. The droid hesitates. 

  
“Come on BB-8!” Together the two help lift the droid down. Both struggle under the immense weight of the droid, struggling to set him down. Once they were both down, Rey fetches the grate, dragging the heavy metal over.

**_Clamp!_ **

“You think this will work?” Rey asks.

“I have no idea.” Suddenly the lights above turn on. A loud bang echoes, the ramp was open letting in the dangers of the outside. He feels Rey’s pressure burn into him. “Hurry!” She whispers harshly. 

“I’m hurrying!” Poe snaps. Heavy footsteps echo above them, vibrating the ships floor. He could feel his hands stiffen as he tries his best to rip the tape free. His nails struggled to cut underneath the sticky latex. Voices echo. Then silence. 

Rey squeezes his shoulder tightly, rushing him. He struggles not to crumble underneath the immense pressure. _Was this tape made out of syrup?!_ It wouldn’t budge! They were so screw-

Light floods the small bunker as the grate is removed. Without missing a beat, hands flew into the air as blasters greeted them. A tall giant furry mammoth and old man glared at them from above. 

“Where are the others?” The man questions. “Where’s the pilot?” 

Poe generously points to Rey who says, “I-I’m the pilot!” This seems to catch the older man off guard, lowering his gun. “ _You?_ ” The giant furry mammoth lets out a moan ( _grumble?_ ), doubtfully. 

“No, it’s true!” Rey exclaims. “We’re the only ones on board!” 

“Alright,” The man sighs, point is gun to the side, gesturing for them to move, “Come on outta here.” Poe and Rey share a look before they crawl out like little rabbits exiting their burrow. Once they both make it out, Beebee springs out a magnetic arm, lifting himself out. They all stand, their heads low, like children caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Where’d you get this ship?”

“Niima Outpost,” Rey states, taking a step in front of Poe. Beebee decides to hide behind them both. 

“ _Jakku?!_ ” The man exclaims, disgust written all over his face. “That junkyard?!” 

“Thank you!” Poe exclaims before looking at Rey and whispering, “ _junkyard_.” The older woman ignores this, barely acknowledge him. She keeps her eyes on the men with blasters. 

Told ya we should’ve double-checked the weatern reaches!” The man exclaims, glaring at his partner. 

“ _I_ ,” Rey empathises, “ _I_ stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain.” Poe stares at her, wondering why she was taking all the responsibility. It was his idea. He played gunner! Why would someone do something like that for someone they just met?

“Who stole it from me!” The man points to himself, as if he was some big figure. “Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millenium Falcon for good!” The man claiming to be Han Solo turns away, taking in the ship around him. 

Poe’s face lights up, his eyes scanning this ship around him with awe. He was inside the Millenium Falcon this whole time? He sat gunner in the Millenium Falcon!

“This is the Millenium Falcon?” Rey asks. She doesn’t get her answer since Poe chimes in, “You’re Han Solo!” 

The two kids follow the older man, wearing shiteating grins. The older man mumbled something that kinda sounded like, _I used to be_. The youngest looks at the tall hairy beast, realizing that this beast was Chewbacca! Han Solo’s co-pilot!

“You’re Chewie!” Poe can’t contain his excitement. He’s jittery with butterflies floating down a river of joy. Chewie mumbles, sheepishly turning his head away. If he was human, he’d probably be blushing.

“This is the ship that made the kessel run in fourteen parsecs!” Rey states, looking around the monument of history. 

“Twelve!” Poe and Han reply at once. This earns a strange glance from the older man before he turns away, scoffing. “ _Fourteen_.”

Han observes the ship, taking in every single kink and dent. He’s proud to have his prized possession back until he sees something. “Hey!” Han angrily exclaims, catching everyone's attention. “Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!”

“Unkar Plutt did! I thought it was a mistake too. It puts too much stress on the--”

“--hyperdrive,” Han finishes for her. He examines the young girl in front of him. Who was she? She was a strange one. “Chewie, throw them ‘em in a pod, we’ll drop them in the nearest inhabited planet.”

“Wait!” Chewie moves to led them but Poe manages to sneak underneath him, dodging a wooky hand. He stands beside the greatest man on earth (in his opinion). “You can’t get rid of us! We need your help!” Poe tells him. 

“My help?” Han turns around, looking at the fourteen year old in the eye. “This droid has to get to the Resistance Base as soon as possible!” Beebee rounds the corner, slipping through the Wookie’s legs. 

“He’s carrying a map to Luke Skywalker!” Rey finishes. This seems to make the man pause. He looks away, almost in deep thought. His expression was passed Poe’s line of sight but he can feel the heaviness weighing the older man down.. 

“You knew him, didn’t you?” Rey asks, trying to clarify.

Poe glances at her with a _‘of course he did’_ look as if it was common knowledge. 

“Yeah, I knew him.” Han nods. “I knew Luke.” There was a moment of silence. Nobody spoke. 

**_Ka-chunk!_ **

There was a distant bang, catching the attention of the smuggler. It catches everyone's attention but it’s Han who stands up and walks past them, muttering, “Don’t tell me a Rathers gotten loose-”

Chewie rumbled, chasing after him.

Poe and Rey follow, confusion written over their face. Neither kid knew what was happening. However, whatever it was, it seemed to be big since the Rebellion General/Smuggler looked concerned. They follow him out the Falcon into a giant hanker. The ship that reeled them in was much bigger than it looked. 

Han moves to the control panel within the hanger, checking if everything was alright. His eyes scan the screen. Something on the screen startles the old pilot war hero. A separate transport ship lands on the freighter. 

“Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang -- they must've tracked us from Nantoon.”

“I heard they can’t read,” Poe comments. 

“What are Rathtars?” Rey asks.

“All you need to know is that they’re big and dangerous,” Han tells them, leading them away. They make their way through a long dark metallic courier lined with containers. “Ya ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?”

Poe scrunches up his nose, “No.” 

“Good.” They turn down a corner into an almost identical hall to the last. Place was like a maze. “I got three of ‘em going to King Prana.” 

“If they’re so dangerous, how’d you get them aboard?” Rey ponders aloud. 

“I used to have a bigger crew.” Chewie mumbles something, nodding along. Han pulls open a secret hatch inside the floor. Perfect for hiding and smuggling.

“Get inside,” the man orders, “and stay there until I say so.” The teens look at the man who quickly adds on. “Also, don’t you even think about taking the Falcon!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it S-Sir,” Poe states, wearing stars for eyes. He hesitantly raises his hand in the air, forming a salute. Han sighs, shaking his head. 

“What about BB-8?” Rey questions.

“He stays with me.” Beebee jumps in surprise, forming a high pitch whirl, alarmed. 

“Until I get rid of the gang,” Han clarified, “then you can have him back and be on your way!”

Rey wants to say more but realized this wasn’t the time for that. She stands back. 

**_BANG!_ **

Poe screeches, jumping back. A grotesque slimy tongue slams itself against the cargo container window behind the boy, whose heart stops.

“There’s a Rathtar,” The smuggler points out.

“What are you going to do?” Rey watched the man carefully. The man huffs, puffing his chest out to look almost bigger. 

“Same thing I always do,” Han states. “Talk my way out of it.” Chewie protests, shaking his head. It was clear he didn’t agree with his friend’s statement.

“Yes, I do!” Han turns to Chewie, almost offended. “Every time!”

Rey and Poe share another look. Despite not sharing a word, they both realized that this wasn’t about to go down easily.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The Death Gang stood their ground, entering the halls with an angry glare. From the soldiers, Bala-Tik stands out. His expression full of calm rage.

“ _Han Solo,_ ” He speaks out. “You’re a dead man.”

Han gave his infamous shiteating grin towards the man. From an outsider's point of view, they’d say he didn’t look like he didn't do anything wrong. 

“Bala-Tik, what’s the problem?” He inquires, lacing his voice with concern. 

“The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job.” There was a pause. “I also heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub.”

Han fakes surprise, as if this was the first time he’s heard of this. He even looks offended by this insinuation. 

“You know you can’t trust those little freaks! How long have we known each other for?” Han watched the man’s solid expressions turn more angry.

“The question is how much longer will we know each other?” Bala-Tik raises. “Not long. We want our money back.” 

Han scoffs, shaking his head. It wasn’t like he could magically poof up money. If he could, he wouldn’t be stuck here! 

“Ya think hunting Rathtars are easy?!” Han crosses his arm. “I spent that money!” This fact went over their head.

“Kanjiklub wants their investment back too.” Now he was starting to feel the pressure. He feels his inner pot stir as he thought to the kids below and Chewie beside him. If things were about to go south, he’d knew nobody would be spared the punishment.

“I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!” 

“Tell that to Kanjiklub.”

Behind the smuggler, the doors open wide. Han's face goes white as he turns to the other end of the corridor, where Kanjiklub stood in all their glory. Han smiles uncomfortably as the leader, Tasu Leech, glares daggers through him. Realizing the situation he was in, the smuggler spins around, wearing a playful smile.

“Tasu Leech! It’s good to see you!” 

“Wrong again, Solo.” Tasu raises his weapon, ready to end this. He was out for blood. “It’s over for you.”

“Boys! You're both gonna get what I promised you!” Han tries to reason, lifting his hands up. He eyes the blaster carefully, watching his next steps. “Have I ever not delivered for you before?”

“Yeah,” Bala-Tik replies bitterly.

“ _Twice!_ ”

Han pauses, trying to think back. “Wait, when was the second time?” He asks.

“Nowhere left for you to hide.” Han was cornered, surrounded by blood thirsty gang members. They grow closer. “That BB Unit,” Beebee hides closer to Han, trying to disappear behind the older man and his Wookie, “The First Order is looking for one just like it.”

Down below, Poe and Rey stiffen. Rey has to hold onto the younger male from stepping up to defend the droid. They couldn’t risk being stupid. 

Above, Han begins to really see what was going on. The kids were in more trouble than he thought. He cursed, he should’ve known getting the Falcon back so easily was gonna equal trouble. 

“First I heard of it.” Han shrugs.

“ _Search the freighter!_ ”

Rey quickly grabs the younger boy, yanking him aside, telling him to move as lights shun from above. They start to crawl away from the entrance, away from the lights. Panicked, Poe follows close to the older girl. The path they follow leads them into a small room. The Junction Box Area. Rey examines the controls, feeling them under her fingertips.

“Where the heck are we supposed to go? We’re in a ship, in space!” Poe points to all around him. There was no simple escape. Nothing that would guarantee their survival. 

“Wait, if we the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!”

“Can you do that?” Poe asks.

“Resetting the fuses should do it!” Poe gestured for her to hurry up then. With his approval, Rey started resetting fuses. Her fingers move smoothly across the board as sparks begin to fly. The younger boy joins in. They both were hopeful.

Their hope is crushed as lights flickered off. 

“Oh no…”

“Oh no?” Poe looks at the scavenger, not liking her tone. “Oh no, what?” Color drains from her face, looking up at him. Her stiff scared expression sends shivers. 

“ _Wrong fuses._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof finally daddy is back in business lmao. Thanks for reading! Hope y’all like this chapter :))))


	5. Oh, it’s a Rathtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell brakes loose in the ship.

Above was chaos. Blasters fired at creatures with razor sharp teeth and tentacle like arms. It takes down men, one by one, from each gang. Han and Chewie watched, flinching. Now that definitely wasn’t good.

It was Beebee who took off first, the two smugglers followed. The turn down into the hall, trying to escape the massacre. However just their luck, a member from Kanjiklub turns down the hall and in another, a Rathtar inches closer. 

Han throws his fist, knocking the man down before tossing him into the line of fire. Meanwhile down below Poe and Rey race across the space decks below. Their faces petrified as screams and shots echoed above their heads. 

_“This was a mistake!”_

_“Huge!”_

Once the find the exit, they push open the floor hatch, jumping out. Rey helped Poe out, holding his arm and yanking him up. They look around to see nothing but blood. It was horrifying. They run down a random hall. 

“How do we even know what they look like?!” Rey and Poe round the corner. As if on cue, a large angry squid looking monster is on the other side of the hall, destroying whatever it sees. “I-I think they look like that.”

Rey covers her mouth, shocked. She’s pulled away from the scene, dragged on to keep running. 

_“This way!”_

_“Are you sure?!”_

_“Not really!”_ Poe replies. Not even a second after speak, something wraps around the young boy’s leg. He’s dragged away, screaming, like a scene out of a horror film. _“POE!”_ Rey chases after the young boy, trying desperately to reach out for his hand.

_“REY!”_ Poe disappears down a corridor, gone from her sight. Never had she witnessed somebody be taken from her so fast. They just slipped from her fingertips. One moment he was right beside her and the next being dragged away, screaming her name, terrified. 

Rey runs down the corridor, her eyes searching. She had to find him. She just had to. Suddenly something catches her eyes. A control panel! She runs towards it, grabbing the box. The box had live security footage! She stares each camera, searching. Lord behold, there was Poe. He was being dragged down the corridor, kicking and screaming. Her hand hovers over the control door button. She waits. 

_Wait._

_Wait._

**_BAM!_ **

The blast doors shut, slicing the tentacle of the Rathtar in half. Poe dropped to the ground, scrambling back. To his dismay, the tentacle was still on him, moving! _“Ahh!”_ Poe kicks his leg free, flying back. He was staring in dismay and shock.

_“Poe!”_

Rey comes up behind him, beaming. He was alive! She looks him down. “T-The door--it had me--”

“That’s lucky! Are you alright?” She asks.

“I-I think so--”

“Good. Let’s go!” Together they run, making their way to the hanger where they see a familiar ship. Already there was Han, Chewie, and Beebee waiting for them. To their surprise, there was still people firing at them, still trying to kill them. This time though, Han and Chewie delivered back their own fire from the ramp entrance.

“Start the ship!” Poe exclaims, flailing his arms around. _“Start the ship!”_

Han sees them. “I got the door! Cover us!” Chewie continues to fire down while Beebee followed the older man across the corridor. He begins to work the control when he hears Chewie cry out. The wookie falls back, clutching his wounded shoulder. 

“Chewie!” Han is by his friend's side, helping him stay up. “Are you okay?” The wookie gives a small mumble. More fire comes in, making it harder for the kids to make their way. Han takes Chewie’s bowblaster, aiming it at the door controls. 

**_BOOM!_ **

Han was impressed. He nods, looking down at the blaster. Rey and Poe make it up the ramp before being given the injured Wookie. They help lead him in. “Han!” Before anything could be said or asked, the pilot turns to the two kids.

“ _You!_ Close the door!” Rey nods. “And _you!_ ” Poe straightens his back. “Take care of Chewie!” Both kids went their different ways, one chasing after the pilot, the other dragging a wounded creature with enough fur to create ten coats.

Han takes his respective seat, hitting switches, trying to get them the hell out of here. Beside him, Rey takes her seat. “Woah, what do you think you’re doing?” He asks.

“Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump!” Rey tells him. “If we don’t prime that, we aren’t going anywhere!” She begins to do her own respective switch flipping.

“I got one! He’s back there!” 

Chewies painful howels could be heard echoing through the ship along with Poe’s struggling grunts. 

“Watch the thrusts! We’re goin’ out of here at lightspeed!” Han orders, preparing himself.

“From inside the hanger? Is that even possible?” Rey questions, not believing what she was hearing. Han shakes his head, looking the girl in the eye. “I never ask that question until after I’ve done it.” Before the younger girl could respond, a Rathtar throws itself on the ship, showcasing it’s ugly face. The smuggler shakes his head.

“This is not how I thought this day would go…” Han mutters, trying to quickly get this ship started. “Angle the shields! Hang on back there!”

“No problem!” Poe grunts as he struggles to bandaged the wound when they’re hit again.

“Come on baby, don’t let me down,” Han mutters, hitting the switch. When it doesn’t do anything, his shoulders tense. He feels somebody tap his shoulders. “What?!”

“Compressor.” Han hesitates, not for one minute liking the fact she was right. He presses the switch, mumbling something. As soon as he had done it, the ship takes off in a blue streak, leaving behind a bloodbath in its wake. The Rathtar that had stuck itself on the ship couldn’t keep on, its body forced to let go.

In the dust, Bala-Tik watches. He’s seething with anger. He raises his commnlink, saying, “Inform the first order that Han Solo has the droid they want and its onboard the Millennium Falcon.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance.”_

The room was dark. Full of fog. General Hux stood beside Kylo Ren, his expression blank. There’s a heavy silence as their gaze focused upwards. In front of them stood a grey old human like creature. He as tall as the ceiling.

Supreme Leader Snoke.

“ _Leading them to the last Jedi._ ” Kylo tenses. “ _If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise._ ” 

“Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th—“ Before the General could finish his sentence he’s silenced by Snoke bursting.

“ _General!_ ” Hux tenses under the iron fist rained down on him. “ _Our strategy must change!_ ”

“The weapon.” Kylo glances at Hux, watching him speak. “It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker.” 

Snoke pauses. He glances towards Kylo then back to Hux. He considers the General’s plan yet showed some doubt over its success.

“ _Go. Oversee preparations_.” 

Kylo tried to ignore the cocky smirk on his general’s face as he walks away. His hatred and tension burning for him inside.

Once gone, Snoke takes a seat on a thrown. His eyes stick onto Kylo’s smaller figure below. 

“ _There has been an awakening.”_ His voice booms, echoing. “ _Have you felt it?_ ” 

Pause. “Yes.”

“ _There's something more._ ” Snoke pauses, as if he was making sure what he knew was right. “ _The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo_.” 

Kylo shifts, behind his dark mask, his face full of real surprise. He could feel the man poking at his head, trying to see. He clears his throat. 

“He means nothing to me.”

“ _Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test_.” There's a moment of silence. A deep heart pumping silence. 

_“By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced._ ” His voice heavy yet full of steel. Holding back his surprise leaking emotions.

“ _We shall see_ ,” Snoke sits back, his voice echoing further, “ _We shall see._ ” The Supreme Leader nods, granting permission for him to leave. He watched the boy turn his back, leaving with his body tense. As he left, a grotesque smile plants itself on the man’s lips before his image fades away. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Electrical overload!”_

_“I can fix that!_ ”

Poe nervously holds up the bandages towards the riled up Wookie. He didn’t want to go near him in this state. He wasn’t a fool. He heard the stories of Wookiees ripping people's arms off if they lose a game. He slowly tries to work his way up but as soon as he noticed him, he let out a deep loud roar. 

“ _The coolants leaking!_ ”

“ _Try transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank--_ “ 

“— _Secondary tank, I got it!_ ” Poe walks towards the pilot's cockpit, shaking his head. No way in all the galaxy would he be doing this. He already almost died once, not trying to add a second story to his list.

“I need help with-“

“ _Kinda busy, kid!_ ” Han interrupts. “This hyperdrive blows there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems!” 

Poe marches over, moving behind Rey. “What are you doing-“ Before he could speak, the teen yanked out part of his ship. This caused the ship to stop shaking and alarms to stop. Silence has never felt so good.

“How’d you do that?” Han asked.

“He by-passed the compressor,” Rey tells him, sending an eager smile towards Poe and Han’s way. 

“Now that you’re not busy.” Poe held out the bandage. 

Han stares at them for a moment. A small appreciative laugh escapes him before he takes the bandaging. He walks away, meeting Beebee in the hall. 

“Move it, ball.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Han kneels by Chewie, checking his wound carefully. Chewie seems to tell him something, looking down in shame.

“Nah, don't say that, you did great.” The smuggler pats him in the leg before standing. He turns to the two fugitives who sat in the room.

“Good job, kid. And thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Poe tells him, nodding his head. He tried to not look like he was super stoked that Han Solo just told him he did a good job and thanked him! 

“So, fugitives, huh?” Han inquires.

“The First Order wants the map,” Rey explains. It seems that was all she was gonna say till she decided to add one more thing. “Poe is with the Resistance.”

Han glances at the kid who wasn’t even paying attention anymore. He was fiddling with his Dejarik game. He didn’t seem old enough to pilot a ship, let alone be part of the Resistance. “I’m just a scavenger.” 

Han shifts, looking down at Beebee. “Let’s see what you got,” He tells him. 

Without missing a beep, the droid projects a map into the air. The map to Luke Skywalker. The hope in his chest was crushed when he realized something. “This map's not complete,” He says with a heavy tone, “It's just a piece.” 

Poe glances at Beebee and Rey, just as surprised as the rest.

“Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him.”

“Why would he leave?” Rey asks, treading carefully. She was on thin ice, realizing this question can go either way.

“He was training a new generation of Jedi.” Han stared at the fake stars and planets, keeping his voice as remote as possible. “One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything.”

“Do you know what happened to him?” Poe questions.

“There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple.” Poe wanted to ask why. He wanted to know more. So many questions. However Rey beat him, opening her mouth to ask something else.

“The Jedi were real?”

“I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo -- magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light…” Han pauses for a second, his eyes falling to the ground before meeting their curious gazes.

“Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true.” The kids stare in awe. As if they were just told they won a million credits on the spot. 

An alarm cuts through the air, catching the kids off guard. Beebee cuts off the hologram, taking away the map of the stars. On the bed, Chewie tried to get up but was stopped by Han. 

“No, you rest.” He looks at the two kids in front of him, gesturing for them to follow as he walked. He tried not to smile when they both scattered to follow him like a pair of ducklings.

“You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop.”

Rey and Poe took a seat, watching the ship land on the world of Takodana. Green was the first thing the two kids saw. There was so much of it. It was outstanding. It blew their minds. 

“I didn’t know there was so much green in the galaxy…” Rey whispers.

“That’s called grass?” Poe asks Beebee, pointing to the blades of green on the ground. 

Han glances at the two kids beside him, watching their face being captured with vulnerability. He’s touched by it. How could a kid grow up and never once see the green, life? Not knowing what grass was?

Once landed, Rey was the first one outside. Poe wanted to follow, to see what was this world but was stopped by Han, who held him back to help. He rummages through a storage unit, pulling out old styled blasters. They didn’t look up to date from as far as the kid can tell.

“Hey, uh...Solo, _sir_. I was wondering-“

“Did you just call me “ _Solo, sir_ ”?” Poe flinches. “Nevermind. What’s up, kid?”

“I was wondering, do you think the First Order knows we’re here? I mean-“ His lie was cut short with a blaster being pushed into his arms.

“Listen here kid, you’ve got a bigger problem that the First Order finding you. Women always find out the truth.” The kid looks down at the blaster with a sense of dread. He almost looked like he was reminiscent. “ _Always_.” 

Poe watched the man go with guilt wrapped around him, squeezing him. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _You might need this_.” 

A blaster is given to the young scavenger. She doesn’t pick it up, instead looks at him. “I can handle myself,” She states. 

Han shrugs. “I know you do. That’s why I’m giving it to you.” He urges her, pushing the blaster closer. “Take it.” 

Rey takes it, gripping the handle tightly. She never held a blaster before. It was an odd feeling.

“Do you know how to use one of these?” 

“Yeah,” Rey examines the blaster, looking at every single kink and bump. “You pull the trigger.” 

“There's a little bit more to it than that. You got a lot to learn. You got a name?” Rey was about to answer when suddenly a sharp bang caught their attention. 

Han spins around, holding out the blaster, ready to fire. To his dismay, it was only Poe. He had the blaster in his hand, looking it over when it misfired, almost hitting them. 

“ _My bad._ ”

Rey chuckles, shaking her head. Leave it to Poe to make light. She watched the kid make his way over. Han grabs the blaster from him, deciding it would be best if he held it. 

“How about you go make sure the coast is clear instead?” Han asks him.

Poe lowers his head in shame, walking away. He walks towards the dozens of trees, checking the area instead. However, the moment he was about to walk out of sight, the smuggler whistles. The kid spins around.

“Hey, don’t go that far! Stay in sight by the trees!” Han tells him. Poe sighs, walking around the trees with boredom. 

“As I was saying, I've been thinkin' about bringing on some more crew. A second mate.” Han glances at Poe walking by the tree lining. “Or in this case, two second mates to help out. I need people who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon.” 

  
  


“You’re offering us a job?” Rey asks, wanting to clarify if she was hearing right.

“I wouldn’t be nice to you. It doesn’t pay much. Plus I’d still need to ask that hellion over there.” Poe doesn’t hear them talking and continues to randomly stare up trees, trying to pass time.

“You’re offering us a job.” Rey states, not truly believing what she was hearing. Was this right? Had she gone mad?

“I’m thinking about it.” He watched Rey’s eyes light up. A large smile fills her lips. For a moment it looked like she was gonna say yes. However something stops her, making her smile fall.

“ _Well?_ ”

“If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home.” Poe’s excitement faded as the weight of crushing reality hit him. Rey had to go home. She wanted to. This journey was only temporary. 

“ _Jakku?_ ”

Rey looks off distantly, her eyes off somewhere else. 

“I’ve already been away too long.” 

Han picks up a commlink, saying, “Chewie, check out the ship as best as you can!” 

“Too bad, Chewie kind of likes you,” Han tells her, not looking her in the eye. It was clear he was downfallen by her answer. 

“ _Rey_.”

This makes the older man pause, his body going rigid. “What did you say?” 

“You asked me my name. My name is Rey.” She tells him. Her eyes barely meeting his. 

“What’s wrong?” Poe asks, noticing the paleness in the older man’s face. He walks back from checking the area. 

“I’m fine...it’s just...that’s the name of somebody I used to know.” Han doesn’t elaborate. He looks off, walking away silently. Together the two kids stood, watching him go. 

Poe wants to follow, curiosity pulling at him, but he doesn’t. Not right away. He need to be alone. He turns to Rey.

“What happened?” He asks. “I feel like I missed something important.” 

Rey sighed, her shoulders dropping. She looks down at him with pity. “It’s nothing. Now let’s go.” The Scavenger walks off without another word.

Poe just follows her, confused and unaware. He’s left to catch up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this story is gonna move on from canon and diverge from the real plot. So the Last Jedi happens (but not really) but it’s gonna be different. It’s starting to show that I won’t be on the script of the first movie as much as I was in earlier chapters. Things are gonna change. Just an FYI.


	6. 6. Back to Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not alright at Maz’s Castle.

The crew approached a large castle like building. It was bigger than anything Rey has ever seen. Meanwhile for Poe, it looked too old. Too rustic.

“Mister Solo, _sir_ , why are we here?”

“Han,” Han corrects. No way in all the galaxies would he allow this kid to call him  _ ‘Mister Solo’. _ He may be old but not  _ THAT _ old. “To get your droid on a clean ship.” 

_ “Clean?” _

“Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet.” 

“We can trust her, right?” Poe asks.

“Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare…” Poe’s face scrunches in confusion. 

“At what?”

“Any of it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Inside was madness. 

Music was blared, filling the cantina like place. Aliens and humans alike sat around, drinks in hands. Some negotiating, gambling, and other probably illegal stuff. Rey tried not to stare but found it difficult. All of this was new to her. This world, this place, the food. Meanwhile Poe just looked slightly uncomfortable.

_ “Han Solo!”  _

Everything seemed to drop. Eyes landing on the newcomers. A woman with orangish tan skin, standing about four feet, wearing adjustable goggles is looking their way. 

“ _Oh boy,_ ” Han mutters. He gives the woman a wave, smiling. “Hey Maz!” 

Life seem to continue, people looking away. Life seemed to be continuing on. Poe and Rey tried to follow closely as the woman, Maz, pushes her way over.

“Where’s my boyfriend,” She asked, looking up at the older smuggler with a dedicated look. 

“Chewie is working on the Falcon.” 

“I like that Wookiee,” She states, “I assume you need something.  _ Desperately _ . Let’s get to it.”

Without missing a beat, she turns around, expecting them to follow. Despite their confusion, they follow Han to where they’re being led to. Some watched suspiciously, their eyes on the newcomers. As Beebee chased after them, he catches the eye of another droid.

_ “Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid is here!” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


An alien, Bazine, enters a shadowy part of the space out of the line of sight. Her eyes stern as she picks up a communicator. 

In her language, she says, “ _ Inform the First Order, I’ve found the droid. _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Forgive me._ ” 

Kylo sits at the edge of a room, his mask placed on perfectly on his head. His head is low in shame. “I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it.” His fists clenched. He had so much conflict burning inside that mask of his.

“ _ Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started _ .”

In front of Kylo laid the remains of the burnt, deformed, ghostly mask of Darth Vader. His grandfather.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ “A map to Skywalker himself?”  _ Maz asks, placing food down on the table for them. “You’re right back in the mess.” 

If Poe didn’t know better, he’d say he heard a hint of smugness in her voice. Though he didn’t dwell on it much since he picks up an odd spiky berry and cracker, feeling his stomach rumble. However before he could put the spiky apple berry thing in his mouth, Han snatches it from his hand. He was about to complain when he watched the older man picked up a knife, cutting it open for him, revealing the sweet goodness inside.

Poe sheepishly took the fruit back without a complaint. If Maz noticed the strange gesture, she didn’t speak it. 

“Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia.” Maz seems to think about it, humming. She’s quick to shut him down though. “ _ No _ . You’ve been running from this fight for far too long. Han,  _ nyakee nago wadda _ . Go home!”

“Leia doesn’t want to see me,” Han states, his tone stiff. There was so much more to this conversation that Rey couldn’t understand as she snacks on her crackers and blue cheese.

“What fight?”

“The only fight: against the dark side.” Poe glances up at her, half way through his food. “Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us.”

Rey is silent. Meanwhile Poe is slightly unnerved. This whole trip was him trying to do something. Try to be better. He dreamt of being in the fight. However in this short time, he’s failed. Over and over again. 

From being dragged by an alien octopus with razor sharp teeth to crash landing on a dust ball after being captured. He stares at his hands. They were the hands of a no good street rat. What part did he have to play in this world? If he wasn’t a pilot or resistance then who was he? Rey didn’t need him. Han most certainly didn’t. What good would he be in the fight? He was just a kid with a dream. He glances at Rey. She was invested as he was. She was what the world needs. A smart, level headed, fighter. He was an instinctive, clumsy, wreck. This whole trip was because he had messed up big time.

Suddenly, without any warning, Maz jumps on the table, fixing her goggles. She grows closer and closer to him. Soon she’s in his face, glaring him down.

“Mister Solo, _sir_ ,  what is she doing?” 

“I don’t know but it ain’t good.” Han mumbles, watching the scene go down.

“If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who’s afraid.” 

_ “Excuse me?” _

“Fear is what the First Order thrives on,” Maz says. “A wise man once said, ‘Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.”

“ _I don’t understand—_ “

“You’re lost. You’re trying to find yourself in a battle you’re not sure you belong in.”

“Maz-“ Han interrupts, deciding now was enough.

“Excuse me?” Poe is taken back. He isn’t sure what was happening but whatever it was, he sure as hell didn’t like it. 

“I can’t,” Rey suddenly blurted out suddenly. “I can’t be apart of this fight!” She stands, her eyes blown wide. “I’m sorry.” She walks away, leaving everyone stunned.

“Who are the kids?”

  
  
  
  


* * *

“ _Rey!_ ”

Poe chases after the teen, mouth stained purple with fruit residue. He stopping her by the door before she could run off outside. Her face was red and eyes glossy. 

“Rey, what are you doing?” Rey doesn’t speak. Her mouth is sealed shut by a zipper. “Look, I don't know what’s going on but you can’t just leave! I won’t let you.” 

“I have to get back to Jakku--”

“What?” Rey steps back, looking at the kid in the face. Her eyes spoke volumes.

“BB-8--” 

“You don’t need me,” Rey cuts off. She shakes her head, wiping her nose. She looked so close to tears. “You’re resistance, not me.”

Poe shakes his head. “I’m not resistance.” He confesses. “I’m just a kid from Kijimi!” His voice cracks. The truth never felt so heavy before. His body trembled. “I’m a street rat! I stole food for a living! I did shady stuff for money!” 

Rey watched the boy unfold before her very eyes.

“I found BB-8. Then I met you! I never saw space before! I never saw sand! When BB-8 told you that I was Resistance, I never seen anybody look at me the way you did. Like I was worth something. Not some scum from the street. I was ashamed of who I was.” Poe took a deep breath, trying his best to keep himself composed. “My parents were murdered by the First Order in cold blood. They took everything from me and I swore that one day I would join the fight to take them down.” 

“ _Poe_ \--” 

“Please, don’t walk away. We can take BB-8 back and-“

“And then what?” Rey questions. “I can’t stay here with you!” 

Poe’s mouth goes dry. He felt his heart being torn into two, ripped slowly apart. Rey looks down at the emotional boy, realizing what she had done. She deflated, reaching out for the teen, tell him that she was sorry but he pulled away harshly. Tears invaded his eyes.

“I’m sorry if my presence bothers you,” He spat.

Rey shakes her head, trying desperately to mend her mistake. However she couldn’t speak. 

“Well, BB-8 and I won’t bug you anymore. Hopefully, you get back to Jakku safe. Goodbye Rey.” Poe pushes past her, moving out to god knows where. 

Rey watches the kid she grew close to turn his back, leaving her. She was crushed by an overwhelming pain. Like a hole in her heart. Why did this hurt so much? Or more importantly, why did this feel so familiar? This ache. 

_ Crying. Sobbing. Heartbreak. Grief. Loss— _

Rey turns towards the sound, her eyes wide. She feels her heart pound. The sound grew louder, calling her. She doesn’t remember moving her feet. Her body moves across the castle, following the sound. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey walks down the steps of the castle, her eyes staring down the darkness. Should she go? She should go back, run back. 

_ Beep, beep? _

Rey glances down at Beebee who surprisingly was at her feet, looking up at her. She doesn’t comment on why the droid was here and not with Poe. 

“ _ No! _ ”

Rey’s head snaps back down to the darkness. She steps down. One step, then another. Soon she was halfway down. The air was musty down here, as if nobody living had been down here for ages. She comes across a door. Once again she hesitates. Should she be down here? Wasn’t she trespassing? Her mind was telling her to run but her body moved closer. Her fingers wrapping around the knob.

The door is pushed open. Rey finds herself in a dark, small, vaulted storage room. Old treasures line the floors and walls, from gold to clothes, but there is something else that catches her eye. A wooden box off to the side. Something about it pulled her closer. Like two magnets. The closer she got, the more it pulled at her. 

Rey bends down, running her fingers over the old wood. Dust marks were left of her strikes. She unlatched it, slowly cracking it open. Inside was a strange metal pole thing. It’s silver reflecting the light off. She stares at it. Part of her wishes to run. Her heart pounded and mind raced. However something about it calls to her, pulling her closer with a rope, lassoing her in. Her fingers trembled as they reach out to grab. 

_ WHISH! _

Rey snaps her hand back, jumping in fear. Heavy mechanical breathing echoed as the world around her turned dark. She stood in an impossible hallway full of mist. 

_ “NO!” _

Rey looks around, terrified. She had no idea where she was. What she was looking at. How had she gotten here? She turns, trying to run.

“ _ Luke… _ ”

“ _ It’s energy… _ ”

Rey begins to catch speed when the hall she’s in begins to tilt. She’s thrown to the ground as the world around her is thrown aside, crumbling. She lands on the ground.

“ _ NOOOO! _ ” 

Rey feels fire. It burns at her, eating her skin. She flips her head up. 

A temple burning, turning into nothing but ash. An Astro-Mech droid stares at the flames as somebody reaches out. Their face hidden but their hand touches the droid. 

“ _ Surround us… _ ”

_ “NOOOO!” _

“ _ Bind us! _ ”

_ “No!” _

Rain begins to pour on the world she’s watching. It’s heavy, soaking her in it. Horrified, she looks away. She sees a man standing over him. Dressed in robes and holding a weapon she couldn’t quite see. 

_ “Forgive me…” _

_ “You will be known as…” _

_ “Kylo Ren.” _

He looks like he’s about to strike her but is struck in the chest with a bright line of light. He screams in agony, falling to the muddy ground beside her. She scrambled to her feet.

Across from her stood a man. He looked to be wearing nothing but black robes. His back was to her. She stares at him, petrified. Bodies laid skewed across the field. They were lifeless. Without thinking, her shaking hand reaches out. She wants to grab him. The closer she gets, the more her heart beats. Tears threaten to spill as her hand reaches out to the man’s shoulder. 

Before she could grab him, the man spins around. He’s replaced with a masked man, angrily holding a red beaming lightsaber in his hand. She jumps back, terrified.

The rain is gone. She’s back on a familiar planet, looking up at a familiar blue sky she could never forget.

“ _ No, come back! _ ”

Rey turns to find herself. Her younger self. She was screaming, crying. Her cheeks puffy and red. She reached out for something. 

Rey turns, looking up at the sky to see a familiar starship leaving her behind. Abandoning her. 

_ “I love you, my little scavenger.” _

_ “Quiet, girl!” _ Unkar exclaims. 

The ship flies towards the desert sun, which is strangely eclipsed, as if being eaten by darkness. Rey looks around her to see she is in a snowy barren. Nothing like the hot sun of Jakku. She was losing every bit of sanity she had left. The air feels thin as she tries to turn and run. However to her fear, the same masked villain emerges from the woods.  _ Kylo Ren. _

_ “Rey…” _

She stops, screaming. She loses balance, falling back onto the ground below her.

**_BAM!_ **

Rey collapses on the ground of the castle, her body landing with a loud thud. She looks around, alarmed and ready for the next hellish thing she was gonna see. However she dumbfounded to find herself stuck in the basement of the castle.

_ “These are  _ **_your_ ** _ first steps…”  _

Maz stands at the end of the corridor, her eyes watching her with awe.

“What was that?” Rey asks, tears threatening to fall down her face. “I-I shouldn’t have gone in there—“

“That lightsaber was Luke's,” Maz exclaims, “And his father's before him and now, it calls to  _ you _ !”

Rey shoots up, shaking her head. Overwhelmed and shocked, she didn’t want to listen. She wanted to get as far away as possible back to—

“I have to get back to Jakku.”

“Han told me,” Pity fills Maz’s face as she takes the young girl’s hand into her own, “Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could.” 

“ _Luke_ ,” Rey whispers under her breath.

“The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it.” Maz closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. “The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The saber.  _ Take it. _ ” 

Rey backs away, burned. She shook her head wildly. No way. Never again. “I’m never touching that thing again,” She states, “I don’t want any part of this!” She spins around on her heels, leaving behind the older lady. Beebee is fast to follow after her. 

She had to get back to Jakku.

  
  



	7. 7. The Fall of The Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Republic.

Poe didn’t get far. He sat outside the castle, sitting quietly with a stick, tracing it in the fresh mud.

“Let me guess, your talk session didn’t go too well.” Poe doesn’t turn to look. He already knew it was Han by the sound of his feet. He just lowered his head in more shame. 

“You know, this whole flying solo thing is much better when you’ve got a friend with you.” Han approaches, standing beside him. 

Poe sighs, dropping the stick. His shoulders drop but he doesn’t respond. He just stays quiet. 

“Look kid, what I’m trying to say is, it’s okay if you’re scared or mad. It’s only human. Just don’t push other people away because of it.” Han wasn’t the most conventional therapy talker. He was always the egotistical, smart brained, witty smuggler boy. Emotions wasn’t his thing. “You’re a good kid. Maybe a little noisy, but still good.” 

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Poe asks. “Pushing away because you’re scared?” 

“ _No no no—_ that’s different.” 

_“How?”_ Han was about to totally give a real answer when something catches his eyes. A light in the sky. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic LIES to the GALAXY while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic!_ ”

Kylo watched as lights of destruction made their way through the galaxy. His expression blank behind the mask. He feels a familiar presence watch from beside him, holding his shoulders still, forcing him to watch.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Fire rained from the sky. 

Planets are hit with massive balls of fire. Like little suns crashing into the earth. All anybody can do is watch as death fills the air. 

“ _It was the Republic…_ ” Someone mutters.

“ _The First Order, th-they—_ “ Poe looks up to the sky, his eyes blown wide. Dread hits him like a speeding truck. He couldn’t breath as he stares at the countless tragedies those planets were. The people who cried out before-

A pair of strong arms grab him, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Where’s Rey?” Han questions, his voice stern and desperate.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Rey was running. 

Her feet aches and her thighs felt like jelly. She couldn’t move any further. She stopped in her tracks, searching the woods for a sign. 

_Beep beep!_

Rey spins around. To her amazement, Beebee rolled up behind her, hardly fazed by the long distance she ran.

“What are you doing?”

Beebee responds with more beeps. Rey shakes her head. 

“BB-8, you can’t! You have to go back! You’re too important! They’ll help you!” A loud sound catches the Scavenger's attention. She glances up to see First Order ships on the overpass heading straight towards the place she just ran from. 

_Poe. Han. Chewie._ They were in danger.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _I’ve had this for ages!_ ”

Poe struggles to keep up with the older adults as they’re lead to the basement by Maz. Despite his unsettled emotional problems, something much bigger was happening.

“Kept it locked away!” Maz pulls out a wooden box from the piles of junk. She opens it, taking out what looked to be a cylindrical piece of metal. To his surprise, she hands it straight to him.

“Where did you get that?” 

“A good question for another time.” 

“What is this?” Poe asks, examining the weapon. He tries to look through the hole, hoping to see the point of this. Han grabs it, facing it away from his face.

“Giving the lightsaber to the kid with a knack for getting in trouble, _and I thought I made bad choices._ ” 

“Take it! Find your friend!” Maz takes it back from Han, shoving it towards Poe. She looks into his eyes, desperate as the roof above them began to tremble. 

“ _Those beast!_ ” Maz curses. “They’re here!”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The castle was chaos.

Fire rained down on the once famous drinking hole. Nobody was spared. Not even those who opted for surrender. Stormtroopers filled the land with their body count rising.

Rey stands above it, staring down below. Suddenly fire rained down on her. Two Stormtroopers spotted her.

“ _Fn-417, Hold position!_ ”

Rey ducks, noticing a Stormtrooper heading her way. She quickly unclips her blaster and tries to fight back. However nothing happened.

Beebee beeps something along the lines of, _SAFETY_! 

Rey turns off safety before firing at the two Stormtroopers. It takes her a few shots but she manages to hit them. Retreat. She had to.

“ _BB-8!_ ” She calls before running away, firing at the chasing troopers. She disappears into the woods, hoping this wouldn’t end badly.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


From the debris, Kylo stood. He looks over the mess he made. 

“ _Sir,_ the droid was spotted heading west, with the girl!” Kylo looks back, towards the direction the young Scavenger went. He stares at the woods with a knowing look. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _You need to run! I’ll fight them off!_ ” 

Beebee protests, shaking his head.

“There’s no choice! You have to go! The resistance-your mission! Complete your mission! I’ll find you after this!” 

Those comforting words were enough to end bravery through the droids circuits. He beeps, _I hope to see you soon_.

“I hope so too.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Everyone looked above at the debris. Their eyes scanning the area. It was clear for them to run forward towards a simple hiding spot.

“ _Come on!_ ” Han gestures for them to move forward behind a pillar. 

Poe was about to follow when he’s suddenly grabbed by Maz. She looks him straight in the eye, holding him by his arms.

“Rey and BB-8, they need you.” Poe stares into the woman’s eyes, feeling the pressure. “ _Now go!_ ”

“I don’t have a weapon!”

Maz grabs him tightly by the wrist where he held the lightsaber, holding it up for him to see. The lightsaber.

“You have one!” 

Poe stares down at the weapon. This was unlike anything he’s ever seen. Despite that, it fitted in his hand. His thumb trails up, pressing on something.

**_Whish!_ **

The lightsaber explodes into light before his eyes. It’s blue light shining in all its glory. It was _stunning_. 

While hiding for cover, Han and Chewie fight back. Firing their weapons straight at the unfriendly foes. They manage to get some down. 

“Hey let me try that!” Chewie hands over his bowcaster and watches his friend fire it. He takes out nearly a whole group of them in one shot.

“I like this thing.” 

Something catches the eyes of the two older pilots. A streak of blue light in the field. It was Poe. He was running into the line of fire, welding none other than Luke’s lightsaber.

“ _You’ve got to be joking_ ,” Han mumbles, feeling a headache come.

Poe managed to take two down in ease. Despite never doing anything like this, he managed to catch on fast. The lightsaber was like one of his own limbs. He turns, ready to take down another Stormtrooper.

However this one had a mace. Not just any mace though, an electrified one. He couldn’t imagine any part of himself being on the other side of that. Nor did he want to see it.

“ _Street rat!_ ” 

“ _Buckethead!_ ” Poe fires back hesitantly, gripping the weapon in his hand. Was this how fights were suppose to go?

The Stormtrooper charged towards him with a passionate fury. His weapon raised above him, swinging left to right, trying to get him to crumble. At first he was dodging but towards the end, he began to grow overwhelmed. His body falls back with a thud onto the ground. The Stormtrooper is about to lay the finishing blow when he’s thrown back, shot. 

Poe looks back, wide eyed.

Han is running towards him. He lends a helping hand, lifting him up onto his feet. He had saved him from certain death. Or, at least in Poe’s eyes.

“You okay, kid?”

“Not in the slightest. I’m pretty sure my underwear is wet.” Han sighs, shaking his head. _Too much information._

“ _Don't move! TK-338, we have targets in custody!_ ” A dozen of Stormtroopers surround them, circling them with blasters pointed. With no way out, they had no choice but to surrender. They held their hands out, allowing themselves to be marched across the battlefield. 

_Roar!_

A sound rips through the air, catching the attention of the small group of fighters. In the air x-wings soar pass through the sky, taking down First Order ships in a single hit. 

Han couldn’t help but smirk. 

“ _We have incoming at two-eight-point- six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!_ ”

Poe watched the scene, his eyes large. Stars twinkled as he felt a warm feeling surge his body. “ _Is that-_ “

“The Resistance,” Han finishes for him.

Poe watched them take down TIE fighters mid air and troopers from above. Like angels being sent down. They rained down at the First Order, explosions following them. It was a sight he lived to see.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey kept her blaster aimed. 

Her eyes dart around the lonely woods, awaiting whoever followed. She tries to be careful and cautious, keeping her eyes peeled.

**_Crunch!_ **

Rey spins around, surprised by a familiar masked figure behind her. He stood there, seemingly weaponless, ready to do what he pleases. She remembered that mask. It was the mask of a killer. A cold blooded murder. 

Rey fires, shot after shot. Her fierce eyes peering with hatred as she pulled the trigger. To her dismay, Kylo pulled out his lightsaber. He blacked her hits, one after another. Despite this, she keeps coming. Fire after fire _after fire—_

Suddenly her hands are pinned, her legs frozen. She tried to pull herself free but she can’t break free from the ice keeping her here. She’s terrified as the masked Kylo Ren approaches her. She wants to cry, cry like a child would. However she wouldn’t give him the victory. She wouldn’t show him the weakness. 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” Kylo watches her, circling her like a statue on display. He studies her, taking in every single detail he could. 

“The droid.” Rey felt a pull. Unlike the pull to the Luke’s lightsaber, this felt cold. It prods at her, pulling at her head.

“Where is it?” Rey refuses to talk. She thought of the small droid trying its best to run. He was far from here. The cold feeling became stronger, pulling at her. She tries to keep her feet cemented on the ground but she starts to slip.

“ _The map_... _you’ve seen it._ ” Kylo stares at her from behind his mask. His eyes piercing through him. 

Tears slipped down her face. She’s never felt such agony. Such pain that’s got her wrapped around. Her head was being split open into two, forced open with a hatchet. She wanted nothing more for it to stop. She silently begged for it to stop.

“ _Pull out the division. Forget the droid. We have what we need._ ”

Without a single breath, Rey buckles as the world around her turns black.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“Pull back!”_

Han and Chewie dodged debris, trying to avoid being hit with stray blasters and stray angry rocks. They try their best to keep away from the chaos and take down troopers from their point. 

Poe is trying find a way to safety from this mountain of chaos when something catches his eyes. A man dressed in all black exiting form the woods holding an unconscious girl in his arm. He looked a little closer to see that it was Rey. Han seems to see this too but is caught frozen.

“ _NO!_ ” Poe shoots out from the field, running towards the two. “ _REY!_ ” The figure enters the ship, followed by Stormtroopers. They begin for take off. He tries to run faster, anything to get to his friend but is stopped when he watches the ship take off. He watched them go, crazed with frustration and fear. Rey was in the First Order’s hands now.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Poe could hardly speak when he ran over to Han and Chewie. “ _They have her! They have R-Rey!_ ”

Dazed, the smuggler nods, almost not even focusing. “Yeah, yeah, I know…” He mumbles, walking away. 

Poe could only look around the field helplessly confused. He had no idea what to do now. There was nobody there to help him through this.

Rey was gone.


	8. 8. Heartfelt Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In laws reunite and a familiar feeling...

A transport ship landed in the middle of the debris. It was nothing First Order, meaning it was Rebellion. The door slides open revealing Leia Organa. 

Han felt his heart pause, watching his old friend walk down from the ship, staring at him. Nobody spoke for there was too much to say yet so little time.

_ “Goodness! Han Solo!” _ Threepio comes into view, disrupting the silent reunion. “ _ It’s is I! C3-PO! _ ”

Han pauses, feeling slightly annoyed at the familiar droid infront of him. Despite that, he was secretly glad to see him. Though he’d never admit it.

_ “You probably don’t recognize me because of my red arm!” _ Threepio decides, gesturing to his arm with was now a fire engine red instead of its typical golden color.  _ “Look who it is! Did you see who?” _ The droid turns to look at Leia, who looks straight back at him with an  _ ‘I know’ _ expression.  _ “Oh! Excuse me, prin-uh General.” _ Threepio glances down to Beebee. _ “Come along, BB-8, quickly!” _ The droids scurry off leaving the two alone.

“You change your hair,” Han states in a matter a fact tone.”

“Same jacket,” Leia replies, unimpressed with his lack of change over the years.

“No,” Han looks down at his jacket, slightly offended, “New jacket.”

Chewie moves past Han, engulfing Leia in a giant Wookiee hug. She returns it quickly, happy to see him in good shape. Withthat, he boards the ship.

“I saw him, Leia.” Those were all the words he needed to say to catch the General off guard. Her face is perplexed, full of pity and concern. “He was here.”

Leia doesn’t say a word. She just looks at him with a painful expression.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The resistance was filled with green grass and trees. Poe is gobsmacked at the amount of X-Wings and people in Resistance uniform, sporting the orange jumper like it was made of gold. Despite spending nights dreaming of this day, the thought of Rey was far too strong. She wasn’t here to enjoy this moment with him. She was in some First Order Base, hidden away, being tortured or god knows what.

Poe pushes through the crowd, keeping his eyes on one person. “ _ G-General Organa! _ ” Despite her being around dozens of resistance fighters, he stood his ground. “I’m—“

“Poe...” Her voice cracks a bit, staring down at his face. “Poe Dameron”

Poe tried not to be taken back by the General already know his name. He hadn’t told anybody his last. Not even Rey. 

“H-How did you-“

Before he can finish, he’s pulled into a hug. A strange yet comforting hug. He doesn’t understand it yet but didn’t say anything against it. It must be an honor to be hugged by the General.

“You were alive all this time—I tried looking for you after your... _ parents _ .” Poe pulls back, looking up in confusion. How did she--

“You must not remember me. You were very young back then,” Leia puts together, “Your mother was one of our finest pilots. We used to fly together.”

“M-My mother was part of the resistance?” Poe asks, his eyes going wide. He knew his mother was a pilot but never did he know for who. Now he put the pieces and couldn’t help but feel gobsmacked. 

“Your father was one of our finest commanders. They were both very fine people. I’m sorry for what happened to them…” Leia trails off, her voice distant as she looked down at the teen below. “It’s very brave what you did. Helping BB-8. Your parents would be proud.” 

Poe felt a warmth twinkle in his chest, threatening to flood him. He looks up with pride in his eyes.

“My friend was taken. We need to get her back.”

“I know,” Leia gestures for him to follow her to the table where the crew stood around, watching Threepio insert the drive into the computer. The hologram that brought him halfway across the galaxy explodes around them. 

“ _General I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete._ ” Heads fall. Hopes crushed. “ _And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke._ ” 

Leia’s head falls. She knew no matter how hard she searched, she wouldn’t find her brother. She had no hope. Days keep passing, the war is continuing on. 

“I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home,” Leia mutters, turning her back to the hologram. 

“ _Leia…_ ” Poe watched the two walk off, Han following to comfort the other woman. He couldn’t help but note they looked close.

“Don’t do that.” 

“ _Do what?_ ” Han asked, confused. 

“ _Anything!_ ” With one last look towards them, Han followed the upset General out of the room. He couldn’t help but wonder why. Poe wouldn’t get his answer that day. He just looked away, glancing back at the hologram. What was supposed to be their hope was the biggest despair to the Rebellion. 

“ _ Princesses… _ ” Threepio shakes his head, looking away.

“ _It’s okay, BB-8_ ,” Poe bent down, patting the despaired droid’s head. “ _You did good_.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _I’m trying to be helpful!_ ”

Han exclaims. He couldn’t understand why she was being difficult? He was trying! Isn’t that what she wanted? 

“When did that ever help?” Han opens his mouth. “Don’t say the Death Star!” The smuggler shuts his mouth. He sighs, watching the General walk away, shaking her head. 

“Listen to me, will you?” Leia pauses, her tight shoulders soften. “I know every time you...every time you look at me, you're reminded of him.”

Leia spins around, her eyes soft. She sighs, shaking her head. “You think I want to forget him?” She questions. “I want him back! Him and...” She trails off, unable to form the name in her mouth. 

“There’s nothing we could’ve done,” Han felt like he swallowing bricks, his voice deep, “There’s too much Vader in him.”

“I should’ve been there for him. I-I should’ve visited you guys more! Talk to him!” Leia swings her arms out in frustration. “I never asked him anything because I didn’t want to bother him! He was hurting inside! The moment I walked away, I lost him. That’s when I lost you both.”

“We both had to deal with it our own ways,” Han shakes his head, looking her in the eyes, “I went back to the only thing I was ever good at.”

“We both did.” Leia sighs. She looks down in despair. He almost forgot how her face looked when she’s about to cry. He knew she wouldn’t shed a tear. At least not with him. 

“We lost him, forever.”

Leia shakes her head. Clearly she didn’t believe that. “It was Snoke,” She tells him, grabbing onto his muscle, squeezing it. “He seduced Ben to the darkside. But you can still save him. You. Luke.”

“If you couldn’t reach him, how could I?” Han demands. It was impossible. Nothing he could do would make things better. He was nothing. 

  
“I’m his Aunt. You’re his father.” Leia glances away for a moment, glancing at something past him. She sighs. “There’s still light in him. I know it.”

Han stayed silent, his heavy eyes on the ground below. The words hit him like a truck, shaking him to the core. Her words burned into his mind. He knew Leia was right. All this time, she was right.

  
  


_ “General, reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming! _ ”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


One click and Rey's eyes are open.

Light floods her vision. She looks away, blinded. She tries to cover her eyes but find her hands pinned down. She looks around, alarmed. She was in a room she didn’t recognize with metal black walls. Shet tries to move her feet but they too were trapped.

She pauses, noticing a figure sitting in front of her. Kylo sat quietly, seemingly watching her. She had no clue how long he had been there or how long she was. She could only stare as a spark was dropped over the gasoline in her stomach. 

“ _Where am I?_ ”

“ _You’re my guest_.” The statement was bland, not full of any emotion. Just like an empty soldier. Pause. 

“ _Your friends?_ ” Kylo watches her watch him with a heavy gaze. “ _You’ll be glad to know I have no idea._ ”

Rey was terrified. Terrified for herself. Terrified of the man in front of him. Yet Rey focused on him, her curiosity picking at him like an itch. She wanted to know who was behind that mask and why. Just why. 

“ _You still want to kill me?_ ” Despite being phrased like a question, his voice told her he already knew. 

“That’s what happened when you’re hunted by a creature in a mask,” Rey spat. 

Her words rang through the room. Kylo seemed to pause, considering her words. Then without any warning he lifted his hands, grasping onto the hemet he wore. Rey watched as the man before her removed the mask she had become accustomed to. Locks of black hair fall across his face as a pair of glassy dark brown eyes look into her own. Whatever she was expecting this wasn’t it. She had expected a monster with sharp teeth, evil sickly yellow eyes--yet all she saw was a man. 

“ _Tell me about the droid._ ”

  
Rey pauses. “He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan _vindicator_ \--”

“ _He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you._ _ You _ _. A **scavenger** \--_” Rey felt the air leave her body. How could he have known all this? How could  _ HE _ know what she was.

“ _You know, it will be easier if you just tell me. Less pain._ ” Rey bit the inside of her cheek. She would never betray her friends. She felt a familiar tug. “ _Fine, I guess we have to do things the hard way.”_ Suddenly she’s yanked as Kylo held his hand out. Her body trembles as she felt a familiar head tearing pain soar through him. The closer he came, the harder it became. Her lips trembled under the immense pain. She wants to scream. 

Then suddenly there’s something. A feeling. It grew stronger. Rey feels it coursing through her veins as she stares at the man in front of her. She knew this feeling. She knew it but from where? 

“ _You’re so lonely…_ ” Kylo draws out, his expression tight. “ _So afraid to leave._ ”

Tears trickled down her face, mixing into the sweat covering her. She tries to break free from the metal claw holding her down but nothing moved. She just felt her brain splitting open, turning to ice.

“ _At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine…_ ” Kylo brows knit, tilting his head. He’s almost taken aback by what he sees. “ _A temple...i-it’s filled with people…_ ” His eyes fall onto her again. They’re unimaginably wide as if to say ‘ _ who are you? _ ’.

  
“ _ And Han Solo. _ ” Rey shakes her head. She bit down on her tongue, drawing blood.  _ Don’t give in. Don’t give in--  _ “ _You feel like he's the father you never had.._.” 

“ **_Get. Out. Of. My. Head,_ ** ” Rey bites out, taking a sharp deep breath. 

“ _I-I know you've seen the map_ ,” Kylo mumbles distantly, _“It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too.”_ The pain worsened. She wished she could just tear off her head. Rip it straight off his head. 

“I’m not giving you anything,” Rey maintained. 

“ _ Don’t be difficult. It will only make things easier if you just let me in _ ,” Kylo urges, prodding harder. He knew if he just went a bit further. He’ll see it. Suddenly, Rey looks deep into his eyes, her face no longer ridiculed with pain. He feels his power crumble under the immense power he’s filled with. She’s strong. Stronger than he ever imagined. It overwhelms him.

“ _ You _ ,” Rey heaved, moving her front half of her body closer to him, “You’re afraid.” Kylo gulps, feeling his shields being torn through. He felt  _ pain _ . He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. “ _That you ́ll never be strong…_ ” She squints, looking deeper. “ _You'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!_ ”   
  


Rey is thrown back, released from the iron chains. Her body crumbles with relief yet her eyes glaring at him. Her eyes glare at him as he stumbles back, shaken. Without a word, he leaves, rattled to the core. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _This scavenger resisted_ _ you?” _

Kylo stood in silence before the Supreme Leader. His eyes were blown wide as trillions of thoughts filled his head at once. 

“ _S-She‘s strong with the force!_ ” Kylo fretted. “ _Untrained, but is stronger than she knows!_ ”

“ _And the droid?_ ” Snoke boomed. The room shook as his angry fist pounds on his throne. Kylo lowered his head, fearful and ashamed to say the truth. However behind him, Hux spoke up, proud to be the one to say it.

“ _ Ren  _ believed it was no longer valuable to us.” Hux took his place beside Ren on the platform, holding his smug head up. “That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.”

Snoke was visibly angry. Kylo could feel it pulsing through him like a nasty virus. He lowers his head, refusing to look up at his Master. 

_ “The Resistance must be destroyed before get to Skywalker.” _

“We have their location,” Han informs. “ We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the _Ileenium_ _system_.”

Kylo looks at the General, wishing he could just cut him where he stood. Stick a saber right through his sky expression.

“ _Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon_.” Kylo looks up at Snoke, stunned. This isn’t what he meant at all. He just wanted...what? What did he want? He didn’t know.

“Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance!” Kylo exclaims. His eyes desperate. 

Snoke glances down towards him, his eyes taking in his form. He wasn’t very impressed. He resigned, sitting back. 

“ _ If what you say about this girl is true, then bring her to me. _ ”

  
  
  



	9. 9. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey manages to get loose and the others suit up for a battle of a lifetime.

Stormtroopers guard Rey. 

Or  _ Stormtrooper _ . He stood beside her shackled body and looked off. As if none of this was of any concern to him.

Rey’s mind was racing. How she managed to take control for a small moment and fight back Kylo’s hand. She remembered the pain diminishing from her as she looked into his head. She felt his pain. His sorrow. His grief. There was so much of it. In a small moment of their exchange of power, she felt something. It felt so familiar. Like a feeling she almost remembers. A feeling she felt long ago. She couldn’t describe it.

Rey could still feel it, though distant. The power she once held. She glances down at the straps holding her then towards the Stormtrooper guarding her. 

_ “I used to wonder about that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is… it’s true. The Force. The Jedi… All of it… It’s all true.” _

“ _ It calls to you. _ ” 

Rey gulped. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell, with the door open.” Her voice is unnerved, shaky with doubt.

The Stormtrooper turns, eyeing her down. For a moment it seemed like it worked. Like her crazy farfetch plan wasn’t that crazy. However that was crushed when he said,

“What did you say?”

Rey shifts, looking hard into his eyes. Her confidence was low but she was determined. She repeats with a sense of authority, “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell, with the door open.”

The Stormtrooper raises his weapon, seemingly aiming at her. Had she reached too far? Was she about to pay the price for being too bold? 

“ _ I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum! _ ”

Rey mentally cursed. She had to be calm. In control. She straightens her back, holding her head high, inhaling. 

“You will remove these restraints and leave this cell, with the door _open_.”

The Trooper stiffens. His shoulders fall like a mindless puppet. “ _I will remove these restraints and leave this cell, with the door open._ ” His voice was almost robotic as he undid the restraints holding her down. She watches, shocked. As the Stormtrooper began to leave, she calls out, “And you will drop your weapon.”

“ _And_ _I’ll drop my weapon_.”  _ Thud!  _ Rey turns around to find a blaster waiting for her. Despite her disbelief, she runs, picking up the fallen blaster.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Kylo walked into the cell, his body moving automatically. He looks, expecting to see the young Scavenger girl waiting for him. However all his eyes saw was an empty metal chamber. His stomach churns.

_ No. No. No.  _

This couldn’t be happening. Not with everything happening. She couldn’t have just vanished! Anger and fear ripped through him. Snoke would have his head for this. Not only that, the weapon. The rebellion would be destroyed in a matter of  _ hours _ . The whole planet just wiped from existence. Including his Aunt Leia.

“ _ NO! _ ” In a fit of frustration and anger, Kylo rips out his lightsaber. He slashed and slashed. Red sparks flying out.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _ General, reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming! _ ”

Everyone was huddled by a map. By everyone, Poe meant everyone. Droid and fighters. In Front of them, an image of their worst nightmare.

“They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself.”

Poe stares at the holographic image. He thought of the chaos it caused. The raining down of fire. It brought destruction in a matter of seconds.

“A laser canon?”

Major Ematt looks away, a distant expression on his face. “It’s another Death Star.”

“I wish that was the case, Major.” The hologram changes. The scene shifting to an image of the Death Star. Before their eyes, it shrunk as it was compared to size with this new base.

“This is Starkiller Base.” This shocks some of the crowd, their head shaking in fear. Never had they expected this to come.

“So it’s big.” 

“Rey is there. I know it,” Poe looks at Han, whispering.

Han glances down at him, his expression unreadable. 

“How is it possible to power a weapon of this _size_?” Admiral Ackbar asks.

“One of our informants on the Base states that it uses the sun as its main source of power. As the weapon is charging, the sun will lose light. Once gone, it will be at full power.”

From the sidelines an officer, holding a data pad rushes towards the General. His face white as a ghost as he hands her the pad.

Leia reads the words on the pad, her face falling. “It’s the First Order! They're charging the weapon again, now...” Her heart sinks into her chest as a pit is formed in her stomach. She looks at everyone around her before saying what case next. “Our system is the next target.”

Gasps and chatter amounts the Rebellion was split. Panic sleeps through every single one of them, chasing them all to react variously.

“Oh my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed!” Threepio comments unnecessarily, adding to the fire.

Leia lowers the pad, handing it back to the officer. She looks like she had just been cut through the chest. 

“ _Okay_ ,” Han speaks up, standing straight, “How do we blow it up?” Eyes fall onto the smuggler. Some looking as if he had grown a second head. All this attention made him shrug. “There’s always a way to do that.”

“Han’s right,” Leia speaks up.

“If you don’t mind me adding,” Poe hesitantly glances at the General, stepping towards the hologram, “In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator.” The resistance leaders nodded in unison, accepting his theory. 

“There is one!” An Officer speaks up, coming towards them holding a data pad. “Our informant said states there is one in Precinct 47!” 

“If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon!” Hopes began to flutter again. The crowds face starting to gain light again.

“Maybe even the whole planet…”

“In that case,” Poe speaks up once again. “We'll go in there and we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got.” 

Han glances at the boy, watching practically sparks fly off him. He was full of a determination he remembers all too much. It reminded him of Luke the first time he met him. So full of passion and courage to do what was right. The light in his eyes was always enough to drag him back for more.

“They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate.”

“We disable the shields then,” Han states. 

“ _How?_ ” Leia asks him. “You’d have to be on the planet-“

“We’ll get you there.” Poe stands by the smuggler, looking up at the General. Her eyes full of worry.

“ _Han_ , how?”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t like it.” Leia seemed to know exactly what that meant. This did nothing to clear her from the worry. She sighed, shaking her head.

“So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Can’t be too hard,” Poe tells mostly himself. He couldn’t help but feel jitters. He was about to go against the whole First Order with a world renowned smuggler and Wookiee. 

Leia glances down at him, her expression perturbed. Was that fear for his life or pity in her eyes? He couldn’t tell. The younger boy tries not to let him be bothered by this. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Chewie, check that donal capitator! Poe, Careful with those. They’re are explosives._ ” 

Everyone was packing up for the trip, ready for the fight of their lives. There was an unsaid spoken thought everyone had. This might be their last trip if things don’t work out. Poe hadn’t thought of it much, but it lurks in the back of his head. 

“Now you tell me?” 

A familiar general approaches the group, her eyes falling onto the working crew. Leia turns her eyes on the smuggler. She gives a small smile. “No matter how much we fought, I did hate watching you leave. Believe it or not.”

Han turns, looking at her.

“It wasn’t all bad was it? Huh?” He asks out of the blue. “Some of it was good.”

“As good as it could get.”

“Some things never change.” Han smiles as he thinks back. 

“True,” Leia agrees, “You still drive me crazy.” Han places a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. It was tight, like no time at all had passed. They could be thirty years younger and nothing would be different. 

“If you see my nephew, bring him home,” Leia whispers. 

Han didn’t respond. He just silently enjoyed the hug, completely in the moment. He exhales, pulling away. He took a moment to take in Leia’s features. She reminded him so much of Luke, it was almost like looking into his eyes. 

Han knew what he had to do.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “She's just beginning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes.” _

Rey hid around the corner, holding the blaster close to her chest. She looks, checking the area. It was clear. She took one last glance behind her before making her way down the empty corridor. She holds her breath as she rushes to the other side, hiding behind a pillar. This place was huge, like a maze to her. Without a map, she was wandering blindly.

**_Whoosh!_ **

Her ears peak. She knew that sound.  _ TIE fighters _ . How could she forget it? Her head turns left, glancing down the hall. A smile creeps on her face. Without another thought, she runs down the hall. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“How are we getting in?” Poe asks, clutching the back of Han’s seat, staring out the window. The smuggler doesn’t glance his way and speaks.

“Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through.”

Poe felt dread creep down his spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. In that split second before he spoke every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. 

  
“We’re gonna make our landing approach at lightspeed?!” Poe exclaims. 

Chewie nods, mumbling something. He too knew this plan was insane but went with it. He’s ready. 

“Look kid, if this fails-” 

“It won’t. Not with you as our pilot,” Poe declares. His blinding belief was enough to make the older man smile. 

  
  


“Alright, Chewie, get ready.” Poe’s focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation was he, so excited, even giddy. Part of him knew this was dangerous but living life carefully wasn’t his thing. The adrenaline began to work through his veins was enough to make a sane man fly. 

“And _Now_!”

Without much of a warning time, the ship is catapulted forward. His face feels like it’s being pulled back as he clutches tightly onto his seat. Maybe he underestimated how terrifying this really would be. 

The world of stars was replaced with a snowy white sky, tree infested area. They were approaching fast with no signs of slowing down. His knuckles were paled as his grip tightens. 

“I’m pulling up!”

Despite his efforts, the pilot had no time. They cut through trees and branches like it was butter. Chewie yells something probably along the lines of pull up. However Han shakes his head. “Any higher and they’ll see us!”

Poe braces himself as sirens are set off like wildfire. Everything happened so quickly, he couldn’t keep up. For a moment he doubted his survival chance as splinters of wood pass the window. 

Suddenly the trees disappear. They hurtle out of the woods into a clearing and dive down. They’re thrown in their seat like a rag doll as they skittle on the snow bank, burying them in inches of snow. 

Han and Chewie sat in their seat, their face clearly surprised. Neither of them truly believe it would work. They carried more doubt than hope. 

“That was insane.” Han nods numbly, not fully paying attention to Poe’s words. “Please tell me we can do that again.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _Sir, she was not found in Hanger 718 but we have all troops on alert_.”

Kylo stands, feeling frustration crawl up him. She had to be somewhere. She has to be in this base. He can feel it. He knows it. However where she could be was beyond his reach. She was blocking him. 

“Put every hanger on lock-down. She’s gonna try to steal a ship--” Before he could finish his sentence a wave hits him. 

Kylo turns, looking down the hall with an absent gaze. He feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. A presence. 

_ “Father…” _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _The flooding tidals are over that ridge!_ ”

Poe looks down at the miniature blueprint hologram on his holo-watch. He points down different landmarks as he sees them. If it wasn’t for the life or death situation he was in, people would say he was here touring the base. 

“How do we disable the shields?” Han asks.

“Uh...it doesn’t say.” The smuggler looks back at him. “ _What?_ ”

“Great, just perfect,” Han mumbles, shaking his head. 

“What? We’ll figure it out!” Poe tells them, trying to keep up with the older fellows. It was hard to stay with them since he was trying to hike through snow. He didn’t have long legs to plow his way through. “We’ll use the force!”

  
Han spins around, looking him in the face. 

“That’s not how the force works--!” Chewie grumbles, shivering. The smuggler rolls his eyes. “Oh, you’re cold?” While the two paused, Poe managed to make it past them, getting a few steps ahead. 

“Come on!” The boy signals. 

“Woah, woah!” Han makes his way over, stepping in front of him. “You stay between me and Chewie, alright?”

“ _ Why? _ ” Poe questions, looking up at the man. 

“Cause I said so,” Han declares. Without another word, he’s off ahead again. Poe glances at the Wookiee, hoping for an explanation but all he got was a shrug. They group headed off again, continuing their walk on the gloomy planet. 

  
  



	10. The Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won but more is loss.

**_Fifteen minutes before weapon charged…_ **

_ Bang! _

Chewie dragged the body of Stormtrooper away from sight. Han and Poe exit the elevator, running to the corner of the hall, peeking down. 

“The longer we stay, less luck we’re gonna have.” 

“I have an idea for that,” Poe affirms vaguely. 

Han glances down at him, not liking the way he said that or the face that complimented it. He groans, already knowing this would be chaos. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Down the hall walked Captain Phasma. She stood out amongst other Troopers with her silver armour. She was easy to spot and was walking without any backup. She continued to make her way when she’s T-boned.

Chewie drags her out of sight into a narrow corridor. Han stood there, the smuggler holding out his blaster to her buckethead. Behind him, Poe. He wore a confident smirk.

“Not so tough now, are you  _ Imp? _ ” Poe taunts.

_“Who are you?”_ Phasma asks, unconcerned by the child’s comments.

“I’m with the Resistance,” Poe jabbered. “Guess what, we’re in charge now!”

“Tone it down,” Han tells him, gesturing for him to calm down. He knew he was just embarrassing himself. 

“Follow me,” Poe orders, spinning on his heels to walk away. At first Phasma doesn’t move, keeping still. She looks at Han, as if to ask him if he was serious. The smuggler gestures with his blaster for her to hit the road. 

“Well, don’t keep him waiting,” Han sassed. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey could see her ticket to freedom. 

A TIE fighter was laid stationed, unoccupied. She had made it to the take-off hanger, staring from a corner. She just needed to get her hands on it and freedom here she comes. However, before she could make her move, a group of three Stormtroopers blocked her way, carrying their own blasters. She looks back, ready to take cover in the hall when she sees a group of Stormtroopers turn down the hall. 

She was doomed if she didn’t do anything fast. Without taking a moment to think, she runs down the walkway. She jumps over, her fingers on the edge of the walkway disappearing. She clutches the wall handles that kept her from falling. She knew that below her was a drop that would kill her. She looks around, trying to think her way out when she sees something.  _ A Service Hatch _ . It was two blocks away from her, meaning she had to climb. 

Rey wasn’t a stranger to climbing and jumping mid-air. She did that for most of her life. So she didn’t waste another second before jumping. Her fingers gripped inside the small space between blocks. She shuffles before reaching for the next one. One hand slips, nearly causing her to drop. She takes a sharp breath. Her heart dropping. She lifts her hand, putting it back in place. She can do this. One last jump. 

Rey threw herself, trusting her hand to grab on. True to her faith, her hand latches onto the Service Hatch. Relieved. She yanked it open and climbs inside. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“You want them to blast that bucket off your head?” 

Poe stood behind Phasma, pointing towards Han and Chewie. Both respectively held their blaster towards her head. The older man just rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed at his form of interrogation. 

“You’re making a big mistake.”

“I seem to do that a lot,” Poe tells her, “But I’ll take my chances.  _ Do it. _ ” Chewie talks, backing him up. Phasma’s fingers moved across the control panel, flipping switches and typing something into the computer. Before they knew it, a pop up on the computer came. 

**_‘SHIELD’S DISABLE INITIATE’_ **

“Solo- _ Han _ , if this works, we won’t have a lot of time to find Rey,” Poe worried. 

“Don’t worry kid, we won’t leave without her.”  _ Beep!  _

**_‘SHIELD'S DISABLED’_ ** was in bold words. Phasma stands, looking straight at them despite the threat. She looks down each of them. 

  
“ _You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy_ ,” She sneers, “ _My troops will storm this block and kill you all._ ”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe,” Poe turns to Han, looking him in the eyes, “What do we do with Buckethead here?”

Han gives him a smile as a thought crosses his head. “Is there a garbage chute here?” He asks. “Trash compactor?”

“Saw one on the way here.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _ Shields are down! _ ”

Cheers erupt from the crowd. Leia sighs with relief. The stupid nerf hearder did it. She never lost faith in him. 

“ _ Oh, thank the maker!” _ Threepio cries.

“Han did it!” Leia announces. “Send them in!”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_BOOM!_ **

The fight had begun. They could hear it all around him. The sound of X-Wings shooting through the sky, bombing the oscillator. 

“We’ll use the charges to blow that blast door wide open.” Poe thinks aloud, unsure. “ _I’ll go in and draw fire, but I’m gonna need cover--_ ” 

“Hold on kid, you’re not going anywhere-” However before the smuggler could say anything more, a sight catches his eye.

“Come on, I can do this! We have to find Rey--” Han nods his head. “We don’t have time--” Again another nod. 

“What are you doing?” Poe asks, confused. “I don’t know what this--” He recreates the gesture of bobbing his head to the side “-- _means!_ I’m trying to come up with a plan!” Han grabs him, turning him around. 

Rey was climbing outside a freaking wall like a spider and trying to get back to the walkway. She looked perfectly safe from the distance. She escaped. Relief fills everyone. She wasn’t dead. It was enough hope. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rey managed to climb up to the corridor. Her arms were jelly but she still held her blaster, alerted to everything around her. 

**_Bang!_ **

Rey spins around, holding her blaster to fire. However, to her dismay, it’s Han, Chewie, and Poe! They were here? Full of excitement and relief, she lowers her weapon. 

“ _Rey!_ ” Poe charges at her, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Are you alright?” Han asks her.

Rey nods. She was as good as she could be. Despite her arms and legs being jelly she hugged back. She would be okay now.

“Good.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Poe pulls back, looking up at his friend. “What happened? Did they hurt you--?”

“Poe, what are you doing here?!” She looks down at the younger boy. “I-It’s dangerous and-”

“Did you think we’d just leave you in this dump?” Poe replies. “We came back for you!” His words struck her deeply. She couldn’t believe it. She stares at everyone.

Chewie mumbles something and Rey’s face lights up. She almost wants to cry. For the first time, somebody came back for her. That’s all she ever wanted in her life. Someone to come back for her. 

“Thank you,” She tells Poe, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Poe answers, “Let’s call it even.” He smiles, looking up with a fond expression. He knew deep down that his words meant so much to her. He could see it in her eyes. However he still had a question. 

“How did you escape?”

“I can’t explain it and you wouldn’t believe it.” Suddenly before the younger teen could respond, Han rushes them.

_ “Escape now, hug later!” _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sky was a battlefield.

Chaos rained along with debris of the fight above. Light was draining quick. However something catches the groups eyes. Left and right X-Wings were being torn from the sky. Something was clear. 

“They’re in trouble,” Han tells them. “We can’t leave them.”

“Chewie, still got those bombs?” Chewie nods. “Let's use them.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_10 minutes till fully charge…_ **

  
  


Chewie took down Stormtroopers like they were glass bottles. Han was right behind him, keeping close. Alarms blared. 

“They better hurry up.” Chewie agrees. 

From above, both kids rushed to the service box. Rey was the one to pull at switches, taking down the security. She studies the wires before deciding to just yanked a part out. 

Doors opened. Han stares, impressed. 

“Girl knows her stuff.” 

Both men run in, diving the charges. The look around, making sure nobody was close range before speaking to each other in hushed voices. 

“We’ll set the charges at every other pillar--”

Chewie complains, shaking his head. Han glances around, reconsidering his plan.

“You’re right,” He admits, “That’s a better idea.” Chewie nods, saying  _ ‘I know I’m right’.  _

“You take top. I’ll go down below. We’ll meet back here.” Chewie nods before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. Han follows his lead and turns the other way. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sun was nearly gone. 

The dark grey sky looked over them, telling them that they were almost completely out of time. Rey ran towards another entrance. Poe was about to follow her lead when he noticed something. An Imperial transport unit. Dread filled him. 

They knew they were here.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Footsteps echoed through the oscillator.

  
  


Han quickly put down his share of charges, getting them ready for their big moment. He had managed to put the final down when a sight catches his eye.

Kylo-No,  _ Ben _ appears, walking through the building with a long strut. He was seemingly alone. It was odd for someone so important to be standing alone. However that didn’t matter. Not to him. He feels his heart race. Here stood the man that was his child, wearing a mask that millions have come to dread. He couldn’t see his face. The face of his boy. 

Ben seems to walk around a bit, searching for something. Possibly him. However he turns his direction to a long narrow bridge. One that was over a void of emptiness.

_ Bring him home _ . Leia’s wish echoes through him.  _ There’s still good in him _ . 

“ _Ben!_ ” His words escape his mouth before he could think. His strong voice echoes through the metal walls surrounding them. 

Ben turns, his eyes falling on the man opposite of him. He stays silent for a moment as he watched the man that raised him step onto the catwalk. 

Above, Rey found herself at a spot above, watching down below at the scene. Her breathing was heavy as she watched the two men approach each other. 

_“Han Solo,”_ Kylo speaks up through the quiet, _“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.”_

“Take off that mask.” Han moves closer. “You don’t need it.”  _ Not with me _ .

_“What do you think you’ll see?”_ He asked, his voice hesitate. 

“The face of my son.” This seems to do the trick. Kylo raises his hands, placing them firmly on his mask. As it left his face, he’s left with the image of the man his son became. It was grueling moment. To see the boy he had raised now show his face. 

_“Your son is gone.”_ Ben’s face is pale, sounding like he was a droid repeating what it was told. “He was weak and foolish. So I destroyed him.”

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe.” Han shakes his head. It wasn’t true. He didn’t believe it for a second. “But it’s not true. My son is alive.”

This hits a raw nerve. The boy goes rigid like he was burned by his words. He shakes his head like a puppet on strings.   


“The Supreme Leader is wise!” He exclaims. 

“Snoke is using you for your power.” Han tells him. “When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you -- you know it's true.”

There was something in the young boy’s eye. He knew it too.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ben blurts out, shaking his head, “It’s too late.”

Han firmly shakes his head, _ no it wasn’t _ . For his son it was never too late. 

“No it isn’t,” Han tells him, “Leave here with me. _Come home._ We can fix this together.” 

For a moment, just a moment, there was conflict. Ben’s stoic eyes were now wavering with tears. He looked down at his father's eyes, his bottom lip being to tremble. This was the boy he knew. This was Ben.

“I’m being torn apart,” Ben hitches, “I-I want to be free from this pain.” His voice was full of pain, deep agony.

Han steps closer. He could see the struggle, the inner turmoil. His son was suffering. He could in his eyes the same boy who used to bite his thumb when he was nervous and had to wear a guard. The same boy who kissed his dads Goodnight and refused to sleep anywhere but their room till he was seven.

“I know what I have to do,” He tells him. “But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

“I’ll help you.” Han’s words rang through his son’s head. 

Ben hesitates, unclipping the lightsaber that he held. With a last squeeze, his hand extends towards the older man. Han glances down at it before placing his sturdy hand on it. 

From above a sight caught Rey’s eyes. Poe was at the bottom, running towards the catwalk. 

“ _ Han! _ ” Han’s hand jerked at the sound of his name. “They’re here—“ The smuggler turns around to see Poe standing at the end of the catwalk, his own eyes wide at the sight of Kylo Ren standing there. Without warning,

**_BANG!_ **

Ben looks back, on the other end of the catwalk was a Trooper. His blaster aimed for the boy across. A blaster pellet misses the young boy and flies past his head. This caused his hand to jump, slipping his hand onto the ignition button.

**_Whish!_ **

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. A bright red saber blade cuts through the air. Screams cut through the air. Ben spins his head around to see his father. His eyes were blown wide with a new bright red saber sticking through him. _His lightsaber._

“ _ Father _ ,” He whispers, unable to believe what was happening before his eyes.  _ What had he done? _ Han looks up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. He could feel Snoke’s cackles echoing through his head.   
  


_ ”You done well, my apprentice.” _

Despite his condition, Han musters up the strength to raise his hand up, placing it over his cold cheek. He stares, speechless. Guilt evident in his eyes. 

Ben was helpless to watch as his father collapse before him. His arms grabbing him to support his fall.

“ _ No! _ ” Rey screams.

Ben stares at his father’s body, his hands trembling.  _ What had he done?  _ His father was pale, looking as dead as they come. 

Chewie’s fierce cries rang through the building. Blaster pellets fly, hitting the Trooper and nicking Ben in the side. His body seized, dropping Han’s body to the floor. 

**_Boom!_ **

Explosions filled the area, lighting up the sky. The catwalk begins to tremble. Without much thought, Poe ran onto the catwalk, grabbing the older man. He watches the boy drag the body of his father away from him. The monster who might have killed him.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_30 seconds till fully charged..._ **

Poe struggles to hold onto the older man as they ran out of breath. He was joined by Rey who quickly took the man under her wing as well.  _ They weren’t gonna leave him here _ .

“The Falcon is this way!” They struggle to make their way through the woods. Han was heavy and their hearts raced so fast. They were nearly out of breath. 

_ Just a little further _ . 

The world underneath them trembled as explosions rang through the air. They had done it. 

They had been so close when the worst happened. The floor underneath them cracked. Rey had been thrown onto one side as the floor ripped apart. She looks up to see Han’s body beside her. She had made it. 

However, when she looks at the other side of her, hoping to see Poe’s absurd face, she sees nothing but Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber left in the snow. She whips her head around back at the massive crack in the earth. Her heart drops.

  
_“Rey!”_   
  


Poe was on the other side, barely holding on to the ledge. He was dangling like a loose button. His expression terrified as he tried to climb back up. However before she could say or do anything, the rock the boy held onto trembled under the pressure. She watched helplessly as the boy fell. His screams cut through the air like a knife.

_ “Poe!”  _ She screams out. 

On the other side, something emerges from behind the trees on the other side. A familiar dark figure.  _ Kylo Ren _ .

Rey’s eyes widen, scrambling backwards. 

Before she could do anything else, somebody grabbed her. It was Chewie. She was dragged away. 

“ _ I have to save him! _ ” Rey cries out.

_ The Falcon. _

At the ramp, Chewie mumbles something.  _ They had to go _ . She looks at where Poe had been,the whole thing came crumbling down. He was gone. He was  _ dead _ .

Chewie helps bring Han to the same couch he had to lay on when he was hurt. He was alive.  _ Barely _ . 

Chewie ran over to the co-pilot seat, sitting down. Again he yelled for her.  _ They need a pilot _ . She had to leave. Tears drip down her face. She looks down at Han’s lifeless body. She could still save him. Rey made a choice, she joined him. Together, they power the ship, ready for take off. 

Chewie told her to go.

Rey started up the ship, bringing it up. Her emotions brewing inside her before they took off.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Chewie rushes out the Falcon.

Medics join them, surrounding. They took Han from the Wookiee’s hand, pulling him onto a medic stretcher. 

_“Easy! He’s hurt!”_ Chatter echoes as they search for a sign. _“We’ve got a pulse!”_ Rey watched them take away the man. She turns her gaze onto someone else.

Leia stood across from them. 

Rey’s eyes brimmed with tears. She walks over, shaking her head. The General looks struck with grief, her own eyes begin to water. Despite this, she’s brought into a warm hug with tears streaming down her face.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The base was quiet.

Grief filled the camp. It was a win that cost them a lot. Nobody could say with honesty that this was a win. Sure they won the battle but they lost more. 

Beebee was looking up at the dormant droid. He calls to him. They needed a win. His mission was yet to be completed.

To everyone’s dismay, Artoo’s senders came alive. The sleeping droid was now replaced with a lively one.

_“R2-D2!”_ Threepio exclaims. _“You’ve returned!”_ The droid tells him something, something very important.

_“You’ve found what?”_ A few more beeps. _“How dare you call me that!”_ The droid swatted the smaller Astro-Mech. 

_“Find Master Luke? How?”_ Artoo lets out more beeps and soon the Protocol Droid is walking off. _“We must go tell the others!”_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Everyone stood around, arms folded. 

Rey was deadly silent as Leia took her place by her side. She watches as the Astro-Mech, Artoo, projects a map. Blue stars fill the sky. It was the rest of the missing map. 

_ Beep, beep! _

Rey glances down to find Beebee down at her feet. “Yeah,” She mumbles distantly, “hold on.” She grabs the chip that brought her halfway across the galaxy, giving it to the smaller droid. She hesitates for a moment despite fully trusting the Beebee unit. Maybe it was because once she handed it over, the mission is over. No more running across the galaxy trying to do the right thing. It was all over. 

Rey exhales, handing over the chip with a bittersweet smile. The droid takes it, rolling off. Beebee takes his place beside Artoo, project the missing piece. 

The map was finally complete.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rey sat in the infirmary. 

Han laid on the medic pod, unconscious. Nobody knew what would happen to him. If he’d survive this. Everything about his future was uncertain. Surviving a lightsaber wound was almost unheard of. Hope was all she could hold onto.

Rey squeezes his hand.

“We’ll see each other again,” She whispers. “I believe that.” 

There was no response except for the heart rate monitors beeping. She’s worried. Would he survive? Or would he died a broken man at the hand of his own flesh and blood? Tears brim her eyes. 

“ _ He’s like the father you never had. _ ” Kylo’s voice rang in her ears. 

“Then, I’ll take your offer on that job.” She leans over, kissing the fallen man’s forehead. “Thank you for everything.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Rey, may the force be with you _ .”

Rey had always loved the ocean. Despite growing up on the dustball planet, she had always loved the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing onto the rock filled her ears.

Rey had never thought she’d have been brave enough to make it this far. She thought she’d forever be tied to the restless Jakku, waiting for people who would never return. She thought of her parents.  _ Would they have been proud? _ She couldn’t help but wonder. If they were here, would they be happy with her for leaving behind the life they left her with? 

Her whole life being nothing, now she was climbing a mountain, holding a lightsaber of a Master. The force guiding her gently, pulling her towards the top. She thought of Poe. The young boy had weaseled his way into her life, he deserved to have been here with her, standing by her side. He gave her a life she wouldn’t give up for anything. A chance to do something bigger.. He would have called her insane for feeling guilty. He had the dream of the rebellion, to fight for a cause, not her. Would he be happy? She hoped. She was doing this for him. Fighting for him.  _ For his memory. _ He deserved it. She would fight for him. Take down the First Order and slay the man who’s at fault. Kylo Ren. She would fight in his honor. 

_ She would avenge his death _ .

Rey felt her breath hitch. She stood in a clearing, at the end of the trail. Across from her stood a figure, hidden behind a cloak and robe.

Maybe she was still reeling in emotion but she felt a pit form in her stomach. She felt as if she wanted to break down, fall onto her knees and cry. She wants to scream so many things but she didn’t have the words. Her heart trembled as the figure before her turns.

With gray hair and a beard, force behold Luke Skywalker. He stared straight at her, his expression unreadable. However the younger woman knew the look in his eyes. The look of a tortured soul was a look she knew all too well.  _ Han carried that exact same look when he stared down Kylo _ .

Wordlessly, Rey places a hand on the weapon beside her. Her fingers gripped it tightly as she held it out.  _ Take it. Train me _ .  _ Show me how to win.  _ She pleaded silently. Her eyes beg.

For he was the galaxy's only hope.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I’m currently working on the new book! The sequel! As you can see, this is where we start to diverge from canon cause why not. I’ll probably have that out tomorrow under this series. Anyways thank you for the support and sticking with me till the end! See y’all next time!


	11. THE LAST JEDI IS UP

CHAPTER ONE OF THE LAST JEDI STORY IS UP!!!!!   
  


https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708702/chapters/54272092

**Author's Note:**

> Q&A: What About Finn?
> 
> He’ll have a bigger role down the line. Saving him for later :)
> 
> Are Poe and Rey related?
> 
> Yes. Duhh.
> 
> Why? Just why?
> 
> Cause I felt like it :D


End file.
